The Phoenix Ring
by Princess Gin-Gin
Summary: This is a Marauders, and co. fic, it's pretty much l/j, with a detailed plot underneath it...hope ya like it! i moved the rating to PG-13 for some swears (nothing 2 bad, though) **COMPLETE!**
1. Happy Birthday?

A/N: Ok, this is my first ff

A/N: Ok, this is my first ff.n fanfic, so try and go easy on me. So, this is your typical L/J MWPP and L. I'll try to use as little of W as possible cuz I (like most other fanfiction authors) think he's a horrible slimy little traitoranyways, I *LOVE* L/J and MWPP fics, so, right now there's not much more to say, butR/R/R! So, now onto my fanfic, enjoy!!! 

Chapter One:

Happy Birthday?

Lily Evans woke up on the morning of Wednesday, August 15th in an unusually good mood. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, everything about the day said that it would be perfect. 

Yeah right! The day was just about opposite of that. What Lily Evans really woke up to was her 17-year-old sister, Petunia, rapping at the door. "Wake up, you lazy prat!"

"Coming, Petty, dearest!" yelled Lily. "Don't you have something to tell me?"

"Why would I have anything to say to you, freak?" Said Petunia and walked out of the room.

"Humph, you'd think a girl should get a little respect on her birthday!" Said Lily annoyedly. Then she heard more tapping. "Alright, I'm up already!" The tapping continued, then Lily realized there were four owls tapping at her window. "Oh, I'm sorry, how long have you guys been waiting out there?" Lily asked, as if the owls were to answer. "Well, at least my friends care about my birthday. Oh my god, Pippy! What did James do to you this time?" She said to a frazzled-looking owl, whose feathers were ruffled and had apparently been turned hot pink. Lily picked up the poor shocked owl and sat him down on her vanity. "Ugh, I'm gonna have to try and fix you without magic, seeing as we're not allowed to use magic over holidays." Lily grabbed her comb and brushed the owl's feathers back. Then she brushed powder all over the still frazzled-looking owl. "There, at least you're only light pink now. Oh, and this bow'll look just adorable on you." She tied a bright pink ribbon around the little owl's neck. "There, all done. Do you like it?" The owl flew around the room, as if inspecting how it looked on herself. Then she flew back and gave Lily an affectionate nip. "Good. I like it too, now what did James get me?" Pippy flew over to a small envelope, which Lily ripped open. It contained a short note:

**__**

Lily,

Happy Birthday, looking different?

-James 

"What did he mean?" She asked Pippy. Her answer came when she looked in the mirror and screamed. Her hair was green! 

**__**

James,

I hate you, Potter! You are the most horrible thing that ever walked this planet! Change me back now! 

-Lily

She gave the letter to Pippy. A minute later the owl came back.

**__**

Lily,

You forgot the magic word. 

-James

P.S. What the heck did you do to Pipsqueak? He looks like some sort ofgirl!

Lily groaned. Knowing James, this could last for hours.

**__**

Potter,

Fine then; PLEASE change me back now. 

-Lily

P.S. Pippy needed a makeover, and for your information, Pip IS a girl, if you haven't noticed!

Evans,

Repeat after me: Marvelous James who is 100000000 times smarter, more cunning and greater than me do me the obscene favor of changing my hair back to it's original atrocious red which makes me look like my head is on fire. If you do this I will be your slave for life.

-J. Potter

P.S. Pipsqueak looked perfectly fine when it was pink, she may be a girl, but I will not tolerate my owl looking like a fool! For YOUR information, my owl's name is Pipsqueak, not Pippy or Pip! So, stop calling her that!

Jamesy,

Like you'd ever hear those words coming out of my mouth. 

-Lily

P.S. Who's the one who turned her bright pink! Now that is making an owl look like a fool. I can call Pippy whatever I want to, Pipsqueak is a stupid name for an owl. 

****

Lillian,

Don't call me Jamesy or I'll kill you. Fine then, I won't change you back; you can walk around with green hair until we get back to Hogwarts. 

-James

P.S. Pipsqueak is my owl and if I don't want you to call her stupid names, then you can't call her stupid names. Pipsqueak is a perfectly fine name and pink is a good color on her.

James,

Fine, I won't call you Jamesy if you don't call me Lillian. Which, by the way, is not even my name. Well, I'll just go and tell Janet what you did and she'll ground you. So, change me back now, or be grounded for the rest of the summer. Take your pick.

-Lily

Lily, 

Fine, you can get your way, like always. By now your hair should be back to its normal color. 

-James

Lily looked in the mirror and gave a relieved sigh.

**__**

James,

Thanks. 

-Lily

Lily looked over at the other owls sitting on her bed. "Oh, I almost forgot about you guys." She said. "Silver, you first." A beautiful silvery owl flew towards her. He was carrying a package and an envelope. She tore open the envelope first.

**__**

Lil,

Happy Birthday! I hope you like your present, We're all going to Diagon Alley on Saturday, I know its a little short notice, but can you come? Write back if you can.

-Tawny

Tawny,

I'd love to come! Who else is coming?

-Lily

A few minutes later Silver returned.

**__**

Lil,

Great! It'll be Grace, Sirius Rumus Peter, James, and me. Don't kill me. I know you hate him, but he IS our friend and just because you hate him doesn't mean the rest of us have to. So, just deal with it. Besides you two make a cute couple.

-Tawny

Tawny,

Some best friend you are. We do NOT make a cute couple. See you Saturday.

-Lily

Then Lily grabbed the package and tore it open. "Neat! I've been wanting this!" Inside was the book Bewitch Your Friends, Befuddle Your Enemies' and tons of pranks. It looked as though Tawny had bought out Zonko's. 

Next Lily grabbed the package from her other best friend, Grace. Attached was a letter:

**__**

Lil,

Having a good Birthday? How does it feel to be sixteen? Well, anyway, Tawny told me she's inviting you to Diagon Alley. Hope you can come, we haven't all seen each other in a month! Well, I can't exactly give my real present to you yet, but you'll love it. I'll give it to you in Diagon Alley, till then, I practically bought out the wizard candy store down the street. I suppose you don't have wizard candy with the muggles? Well, can't wait to see you in Diagon Alley. Happy Birthday!

-Grace

The package from Grace was stuffed to the brim with candy. The fourth owl was unfamiliar. It dropped a letter on her lap and flew off. "Hmmmprobably our Hogwarts supplies list." Sure enough, there was a Hogwarts seal on the envelope. There were two letters inside one had the Hogwarts supply list for 6th years. Lily skimmed over it and tossed it on her desk. The other Lily read over carefully:

Dear Miss Lily Evans,

It is our pleasure to inform you that you have been chosen to be one of the four Gryffindor Prefects. This is a big responsibility and is to be taken seriously. The job of the Prefects is to make sure everyone is informed of the password when it is changed and to prevent havoc from breaking within the house. It will be your duty to inform the Hogwarts staff if you see trouble within your house. You will be role models for the entire school and you will be expected to act so. If you cannot accept this responsibility, please inform the staff and we will be glad to appoint another prefect. If you are caught doing something wrong there is always the change the head of your house along with the headmaster can decide to take away your Prefects' badge. The position of prefect also means you will have the chance to become Head Girl the following year. That is all. Your Prefect's badge shall be found inside this envelope alongside your Hogwarts list. 

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts 

"Yes!" Squealed Lily. "I'm a Prefect!" Lily ran down the long hallway to her mother's room. She opened the door and found that it was empty. "Hannah, why is mum's room empty?"

"Oh, Lily! Your mother had to go to the hospital last night. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. She was just a bit sicker than usual. Tell you what, why don't we go to visit her after breakfast?" Suggested Hannah, their nanny and housemaid.

"Sure, what's for breakfast?"

"Eggs, waffles and-" The ringing of the phone cut her off. "Hello?" There was a slight pause then, "Yes this is them. Who may I ask is calling?" Then Hannah gasped. "A- are you sure? Yes, I see we'll be right there." Hannah hung up and said. "Lily, get your coat on. It's an emergency."

A/N: So, did u like it??? Hope so! Chapter two will be up soon! Review please! Constructive criticism only, flames will be trampled on by giant chess pieces. So, my three final words: Review, review, review. 


	2. Shocking Occurences

A/N: Hey peeps 

A/N: Hey peeps! I'm soooooooooooo happy about how many peeps reviewed! I didn't expect a quarter of what I got! Thanx so much all of you reviewers!!!!! You'll each get your moment of honor after chapter 2! So, onto chapter two! By the way, sorry I couldn't get it up sooner, I'll usually get chapters up every other day, but I was visiting my grandparents this weekend. So, finally, onto the fic!

Chapter Two:

Shocking Occurences

Petunia and Lily sat silently in the back seat of the car. Lily didn't dare ask where they were going or why, so Petunia did. "Hannah, why in the world should I have to stop watching my favorite soap opera just so that we can all go somewhere in the car? Isn't there anyway this can wait till Frank tells Judy that Fransisca is his sister?" Lily rolled her eyes. Then the car came to a halt at the hospital. Lily became worried. Of all the places she'd expected to go, of all the things she'd expected to happen, the thought of something happening to her mother never popped into her head. It wasn't the first time her mother had been to the hospital. Actually she went quite often. They had even offered to keep her there, but none of us, not even Petunia, wanted that. It'd be like giving in to the fact that their mother wasn't gonna live for much longer. For Lily having her mother at the hospital would mean shortening that little time Lily had left with her mother into a few measly visiting hours a week. That was the very thing that had been troubling Lily all summer: the horrible thought that she might go back to Hogwarts and never see her mother again. Sure, she'd known that her mother wasn't gonna live much longer, she'd known for years, but, now the years she had to live had been shortened to months, Lily knew there was a possibility that when she came back home for Christmas vacation her mother would no longer be there. Her mother and Hannah were all Lily had left. Her father had died in a car accident when she was four. Her beloved twin sister, Violet had died when Lily was twelve and Petunia, Petunia had drifted away from Lily slowly. She wasn't the same Petty she played with as a little girl. When Petunia turned eleven she started her I'm too old to play your little fairy tale games' phase. But, that was to be expected of any eleven-year-old muggle. Lily and Petunia (as well as Violet) were still very close, but when Violet (also known as Vi) died in a curious accident two years later, Petunia changed, she rarely was nice to Lily and hardly ever played with her. Once they found out that their mother was deadly sick Petunia hardly spent any time with Lily, aside from teasing, insulting, and tormenting her. But, Lily still loved her. Lily always made up excuses for Petunia whenever Petunia did or said something mean to her. She always told herself that the only reason Petunia did those things was because of what she'd been through. But, the little voice inside Lily's head kept saying But, haven't I been through just as much as Petunia?' Lily tried to ignore it, but, in times like these, the vice grew louder and it became harder to ignore. 

A few minutes later Hannah came and sat in between Lily and Petunia. "Petunia, Lily? Your mother- she- there's no easy way to say this, but, she- she died." 

Lily gasped and Petunia burst into tears. Lily couldn't bring herself to cry. She just sat there silently, not understanding what was going on. But, she told herself one thing, Don't cry. Whatever you do Lily, don't cry.'

"It's best we go home now, loves." Whispered Hannah. 

The car ride home was silent, aside from Petunia's sobs. When they got home, Petunia ran to her room, Hannah went to prepare lunch, although she knew no one would be hungry, and Lily went outside to the backyard. Poor Hannah', thought Lily, she'd known mother since she was in diapers. Hannah had worked for mother's family when mother was a child, then when Petunia was born; she had come to work for mother. At least I still have Hannah. If she's still with me, all's not lost.' Lily said to herself. Lily sat down on the old red swing, remembering when she was little, and her father would push her on it. That was one of the only memories she had of her father. Aside from the stories her mother used to tell her, that is. Lily couldn't stand it. She was gone. Her mother was dead, and she couldn't bring herself to cry. If she cried it'd be like admitting to herself that there couldn't have possibly been some mistake, like saying she would never see her mother again. Had she cried when Vi died? She didn't remember. Everything around Vi's death was a blur. Come to think of it, everything was a blur, right now. A huge mess of confusion. But, something inside of her told her she had to keep the sadness inside, she couldn't cry. She just couldn't. 

Suddenly a golden winged ball flew over Lily's head and gracefully Lily caught it. A few seconds later James Potter flew over on his Shooting Star. "James Potter, how many times have I told you, keep your snitches out of my yard! You're not even supposed to use real snitches!" Yelled Lily, with a slight grin, at least he'd treat her like nothing happened. 

"Sorry, Lil'. Won't happen again, I promise." James responded with mock innocence and a cocky grin. "By the way, Happy Birthday."

"And a very happy one it is." muttered Lily sarcastically. 

"Why? What's wrong?" Asked James, slightly concerned.

"Whatever gave you the idea something was wrong?" Said Lily innocently.

"Well, for one thing, your dear sister can be heard wailing from all the way down the street, and I'm taking a guess it isn't her dumb muggle soap opera, that is making her cry." Said James.

"Well, if you must know, mother died." She said coldly.

"Oh, er- sorry." Said James.

"Yeah, well, so am I." Said Lily, slightly annoyed, though she didn't know exactly why.

"Er- do you want to talk about it?" Asked James, surprised at what he said, the last time Lily and James talked without insulting each other

"Not with you, I don't." Lily snapped.

"Fine then." James picked up his snitch and started to walk away.

"Wait! James, OK, I do want to talk about it." Lily said.

"Er- Ok."

"Oh, James, it's just, I'm so confused. You'd think I should understand death, what with Vi and allbut I don't, and lately I've been thinking about her a lot. It feels likewell, I guess it sounds crazy, but like she's trying to tell me something. Something about Voldemort something about her deathbut, I don't know what." Lily said, frustrated.

"Lily, Vi's dead. She's been dead for four years." James said.

"I know that, I'm not stupid, you know." Lily snapped. "It's justwell, you wouldn't understand, you just don't know how close me and Vi were."

"I guess I don't. Hey, I've gotta go play quiddich with Sirius, want to come?" 

"No thanks. I'm not really in the mood."

"Kay, then." James said and left.

Lily sighed. She needed someone to talk to badly. 

A few hours later an owl arrived from Grace:

**_Oh my god, Lil! I can't believe it, my mom just told me. I'm so sorrydo you wanna talk about it?_**

-Grace

Lily laughed. Grace always seemed to know everything, and just how to make things better. 

**__**

Grace,

How'd ya find out, Gracey? Sure, I wanna talk about it, but, oh I dunno, there's so much going on in my mind I'm not sure I can explain it all.

-Lily

Sending off the letter, Lily tried to straiten her thoughts. 

**__**

Lils, 

Well, as much as I try to keep it a secret. You and I both know, I'm related to that oaf James Potter and my mother was having tea with his mother, Auntie Bella and apparently James had gone over to your house to catch one of his rampaging quiddich balls and found out. So, mum came home and told me, since she knew we were friends. Oh, Lils, I feel so horrible, and on your birthday, too. But, luckily, there are much worse ways to die. Like being murdered by You-Know-Who, for example. I was reading the Daily Prophet and there were more muggle and auror killings. They're starting to send neighborhoods into secret spots protected by secret-keepers. I sure hope they don't send Godric's Hollow there. I would just about die thinking about my house possibly being destroyed while we were away. Well, Lils, try to explain what your feeling, if it turns out just to be gobbledy-gook, well, at least you got it on paper. Sometimes writing down your feeling helps, and Lil, you've gotta cry. You've just gotta.

-Grace

Lily grinned at the first part of the letter. It was just like Grace to ramble on and on. Then she frowned thinking about how much she missed her. She had just came home to Godric's Hollow today after visiting her father somewhere in Surray. Then she read the last bit. There were times when Lily didn't know how Grace did it. How in the world could Grace have known what was bothering Lily the most? Was Grace really right? Should she be crying, instead of feeling sorry for herself.

A/N: I know, corny ending to a chapter, but, oh well. 

Next chapter there will be

~Letters to Grace.

~We'll meet a new character! (Erica: if ur reading this, u know who the new character is, hint, hint, hehe)

~The gang meets in Diagon Alley.

~Voldemort will come into the story (well, it had to happen sometime, didn't it?)

Now, onto thank-you's, a million and one thanx my wonderfull reviewers

~Miranda Clearwater (humph, Miri, ur the only 1 from the MB who reviewed itso, thanx a million!)

~ Lady Minako

~Lissa May

~IceAngel

~phoenix

~no angel 

~Avalon

~Kella

~piperfairy4867@aol.com

~Lioness Alanna (LoL! Well, I put the next chapter upso don't flame me, lol! But, I could also say the same 4 u! Hurry up and update The War Of Hogwarts! PLEASE! LoL, I'v been checking 2 c if it's updated every day! It's on my faves! Good luck on the siggy!)

~Devonny Stratton

~angel467

~Whatever1

~Beccs

~Unshed Tears

~And anyone else I forgot, if I forgot you, I'm sooooooo sry!!!! 

So, now for my three final words: Review, review, review! 


	3. Friends; New and Old

A/N: Ok, well, here's chapter 3review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, with the exception of a few characters, and the general plot.

Chapter Three:

Friends; New and Old 

Lily picked up her quill and tried desperatly to write something that would make Grace stop worrying about her. Even if she knew what she was saying was a downright lie.

**__**

Gracey,

I'm fine, really. It's not like it wasn't gonna happen eventually, the doctors told us years ago that it would happen soon. I was ready. Everything'll be all right. Just don't worry about me. I don't need to cry, I'm fine.

-Lily

Lily sighed as she watched the owl fly away with her letter. She knew Grace too well to think she would buy that letter. But, at least it was worth a try.

**__**

Lil,

You aren't all right. I know you too well to think you don't care that your mum's dead. If you don't cry, all the pain will stay inside and eat you up. You'll never be happy again if you don't cry. I'm serious, you've gotta cry.

-Grace

Lily sighed. There was just no beating around the bush with Grace.

**__**

Grace,

I can't cry now. I have reasons. I promise I'll cry later. I have reasons, but, I can't bring myself to tell them to anyone. Not even you. 

-Lily

Lily,

Alright, as long as you have a reason. I won't interfere. Well, I have to go, see ya Saturday! 

-Grace

A bit later in the day, Erica Potter, James' twin sister came over. 

"Hey, Lils." Said Erica softly. 

"Hi Erica." Said Lily, trying to be cheerful. 

"I brought you your present, I would've owled it to you this morning but, James did't let me bring Pippy to visit Melany. He's my owl too, but James is such a prat. So, since Melody doesn't have an owl, seeing as she's muggle born, I had to give it to you when I got back, which is now. By the way, I was staying at Melody, my muggle friend's house for a week, that's why I was away. I spent one glorious week away from James the git. So, here you go, hope ya like it." Erica handed Lily a small box. "A pocket sneak-a-scope, sorry it isn't too great, nothing compared to what James got you"

"It's really cool, Erica, thanks! What do you mean nothing compared to what James got mea hair dying charm? A sneak-a-scope is nothing compared to a fasion emergency?"

"Oops, he hasn't shown you yet? Uh ohdon't tell him I said anything"

Lily laughed, "Alright, I won't."

"Er, by the way, I'm really sorry about your mum"

"It's alright, it was meant to happen, I'm just glad I have friends like you guys to help me through it."

Erica grinned. "That's what friends are for, that and for goofing off."

"Are you coming to Diagon Alley Saturday? How come Tawny didn't mention that you were coming?"

"Oh, Belle doesn't know I'm back yet, I wasn't supposed to be home till Monday, but I came home early. Oh, and don't tell Tawny I called her Belle, you know how she hates being called by her first name."

Lily laughed. " I'm NOT a cow so don't call me Belle, or Bella, or Arabella, for that matter.' " Said Lily immatating Tawny. Lily laughed. "She may not be a cow, but she sure does have a cow over being called by her first name."

Erica laughed. "Yeah, thank heavens she has a middle name"

"I don't see what's so wrong with the name Arabella Figg"

"Nope, neither do I, but, I am very used to calling her Tawny"

"Yeah, I know, even Tawny is. Last year in transfiguration when Tawny was fooling around and turning her rabbit into a bouncing clown toy, instead of a top hat Professor McGonagall said Arabella Figg, what in heavens do you think your doing?' It took tawny minutes to realize McGonagall was talking to her" Erica laughed.

Lily giggled. 

"Well, I've gotta go home. See ya Saturday!"

"Ok, bye!" Lily walked inside. 

An hour later Lily received a phone call. 

"Hello?" Said Lily. Who could possibly want to talk to her that used a phone? All her friends were pureblood wizards and witches, and they could always owl her, most of them didn't even know how to use a phone.

"Lily! Oh my god, it's been so long! Is that really you? You sound so different!" Said the voice at the other end of the telephone. 

"Yeah, this is Lily, who is this?" Lily asked. The voice sounded slightly familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was definatly not one of her friends from Hogwarts. 

"Oh my gosh, Lils, you don't recognize my voice? This is Natty!"

"Oh my GOD! Natty, is that really you? Where are you calling from?"

"My parent's summer home in Maine. Oh, Lil, it's been sooooooo long!"

"Oh, I know Nats. What's been going on in your life?"

"Well, I've been going to erBoarding School in erFrance. How about you, we haven't written in ages!"

"Oh, I know Nats! Well, I've been going to a Boarding School too! It's in erScotland."

"Oh really? That's cool! What's it called?"

"Hog- erHoglia! How bout your's, what's it's name?"

"Beuxbat- eryeah, it's Beuxbater!"

"Oh, ok."

"So, the reason I called you was to say Happy Birthday!"

"Well, thanks Nat! So, how've you been doing?"

"Great! My school's really great, but I'm transferring to a different school because of erHow's Hoglia?"

"What? Oh, it's really fun. We learn a lot ofer, cool stuff."

"Sounds great! Look Lil, I'v gotta go! It was great talking to ya again!"

"You too! Bye!" 

Lily hung up the phone and sighed. She never expected to hear from Natty again! They were best friends and neighbors in elementry school, but Natty had moved away and Lily went to Hogwarts. At first Lily was sad she'd never be able to see Natty again, but soon she realized Natty and her had nothing in common anymore. What could a witch and a muggle possibly have in common??? Lily listened to wizarding music, so they couldn't have that in common, and Lily read wizarding books and magazinesthere was no possible way Natty and Lily could still have anything in common. Was there? Oh well, there was no way Lily'd ever SEE Natty again, so she wouldn't have to worry. Then, Hannah called Lily down to dinner and Lily's mind slipped away from her friend. 

Thursday and Friday came and went and soon it was time to go to Diagon Alley. Mrs. Potter had offered to drive Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, and Grace along with James and Erica in their Ministry car. Tawny, who lived far away, would meet them there. So, at ten o'clock (A.M.) they set off for Diagon Alley. 

They met Tawny and her parents in the Leaky Cauldron. Tawny was full of soot. 

"I took Floo Powder and the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron is all sooty! They should really clean it out. I hate Floo Powder, look at this! I broke a nail!" Tawny shrieked.

"Oh, that's ever so dreadful." Teased James in a high pitched voice. Everyone except Tawny laughed. 

"Humph. I'm serious, and all you guys do is laugh at me!" Tawny said putting on a mock hurt face. Then she grinned and laughed. "So, how's everything been with you guys?" Then she spotted Lily. "Oh, Lils I'm so sorry. I'd tell you, but some FRIENDS of mine, didn't tell me about it until they owled me this morning! They seemed to think I'd make you feel worse."

"Well, you would remember what you did to make Frank Longbottom feel better when his parents were killed." Said Grace giggling.

Tawny blushed. "Well, How was I supposed to know that singing feel better' cards reminded him of his parents? Plus, Im older now."

"Yeah, and even more immature. Plus, It wasn't the card that made him feel worse, it was the lyrics." Grace giggled. "How did it go again?"

"'I'm very, very sorry that your parents are dead! You-Know-Who blasted them in the head! Their glasses probably shattered all over their face. But, don't worry they'll go to a better pl-ayayace! Yeah!'" The boys chimed in. Then everyone laughed 0like mad, and Tawny went bright red. 

"Ok, give me a break, so, I wasn't a very good song-writer. I was twelve, for heaven's sake!" Said Tawny between giggles. 

"Oh, poor Frank, he locked himself in his dormitory, and wouldn't come out for days, we had to bring him food."

"I guess, I kinda know how he feels. At least I only had one parent left to lose." Said Lily sadly.

"AwwwLils, I really am sorry." Said Tawny.

"I know you are. So am I, but whatever happens happens. There's never anything we can do abut it." Said Lily cheering up a bit.

"You've gotta admit, that was kinda funny, Tawn." Said Sirius. 

"Humph. Boyfriends aren't supposed to tease their girlfriends, Siri." Said Tawny with mock anger.

"But, Tawn, I just can't resist the temptation." Said Sirius innocently.

"Resist it or I'll dump you!" Threatened Tawny, but the rest knew she'd threatened to dump Sirius a hundred times and she never did, and right on schedule Sirius put on a hurt face and Tawny sympathized. "Oh, if you weren't so cute, I swear, I'd have no trouble dumping you." Said Tawny leaning over and kissing him. 

"And there go the cutest couple in Hogwarts again." Said Erica laughing.

"Yep, the cutest and the most obnoxious." Said Lily, also laughing. 

Then, Mr. And Mrs, Potter and Figg came over. "Ok, guys, me and your father are going to stay with the Figgs, and do some shopping on our own. You guys can go off alone."

"Sure mum, bye mum!" Said Erica and James at the same time and ran off with the rest just as their mother was about to give them instructions.

"So, where first?" Asked Remus.

"Well, Gringotts, of course!" Said James and they all ran torwards Gringotts, little Peter got left behind and had to run to catch up.

In front of Gringotts Lily bumped into a girl about her age. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Said Lily apoligetically, then she looked up at the girl's face and gasped."Natty!"

"Lily?" Asked the girl.

"Omigosh! It's really you! You're a witch?"

"Yeah! Are you?"

"Of course!" Said Lily with a huge grin. "Guys, this is Natalie Fisher. But, everyone calls her Natty, or Nats, or Natters. Natty, these are my friends Grace Andrews ("Hi" said Grace.), Tawny Figg, but her real name is Arabella, Tanya is just her middle name, but if you call her Arabella, or Belle, or anything but Tawny ("Hey! Nice to meet ya! Call me Belle and I'll slaughter you!") Erica Potter ("Hey, Natty!"), James Potter, he's Erica's twin and a big numbskull ("Don't listen to her, she's the numbskull."), Sirius Black, he's Tawny's boyfriend, but he'll let you call him whatever you want, ("As long as it's not Ed.") Remus Lupin ("Hi!), and finally, Peter Pettigrew ("Hello!"). Well, that's all of us!"

"So, what school do you all go to?"

"Hogwarts!" Said Lily.

"Oh my gosh! I go to Buexbatons, but I'm transferring to Hogwarts this year. People say it's safer, what with Dumbledore being there and all." 

"Oh, Natty, that's awesome, that way you can get to know all my friends, they're really great!"

"Yeah, they do sound great! Where're you going next?"

"Gringotts."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Course not."

They walked inside Gringotts. "No more than four to a cart!" Said a large troll.

Sirius dragged Tawny and Remus into a cart, then Tawny said. "Yoohoo! Mr.Troll, would you like to come to our cart?" The goblin grunted and got into their cart. 

Grace, Erica, and Peter grabbed Natty and took her into their cart. "Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something?" Said Natty.

Lily sighed. "They always do this."

"Our friends find joy in torturing us." Said James.

"It's for their own good, they need to be a couple, they're running out of time!" Explained Tawny.

"Yeah right, like I'd ever go out with Potter!" Said Lily, climbing into the cart.

"Wanna bet?" Said Sirius grinning.

"No, because, then you guys would find some way to use a love spell on me and I'd lose."

"Now, why would we ever do a thing like that?" Said Sirius innocently.

"Because you are all prats!" Said James and Lily at the same time. Hten they both glared at eachother.

"You see what an adorable couple they make?" Said Grace to Natty.

Natty grinned. "Yeah, a real Romeo and Juliet."

"Aren't they, though." Said Tawny.

A few seconds later the carts jolted forward. James let go of the handles and started to yell. "Faster, faster."

Lily was beginning to turn green. "No, you really don't need to." She said weakly, her hands clutching the bars. She stared at James who was hanging off the edge of the cart. 

"This is like flying!" He yelled over the wind. Sirius was sitting back comfortably.

"That's the spirit, Jamsey, m'boy."

"Don't call me Jamsey, m'boy'."

"Ok, Jameseroo." Laughed Sirius. Suddenly, the cart came to a halt.

"Vault 508, I believe that's our's." Said Erica. The goblin opened the vault to see a huge room crammed with gold galleons. Obviously magically charmed not to fall out of the vault. Erica and James hastily grabbed some galleons and closed the vault. Being rich wasn't something they were proud of, esspecially because of where the money came from. But, that's to be discussed later.

They quickly got into the cart and about a minute later they had reached the Vault 721. "That's me." Said Sirius. His vault was almost as full as the Potters'. He, like Erica and James, hastily shoved some money in his sack. 

The next vault was Tawny's. It was the reason they had been so hasty in taking their money. Tawny's vault was opened to reveal a meek little pile of gold. Tawny quickly grabbed the pile and shoved it in her bag. Lily saw the look on her face, the same look she had every time they went to gringotts. Lily almost wanted to cry. Quickly Tawny realized that she had a horribly grim look on her face and grinned. "Well, are we gonna go or what?" She said.

"'kay, c'mon." 

The rest of the vaults were all pretty much average filled. When everyone got out of gringotts they were all grinning.

"So, what first?" Asked James. 

"Ice cream!" Said Tawny and Sirius at the same time.

"You two almost make a cuter couple than James and Lily." Said Grace. "Your both immature, and act like two year olds."

"I'll take that as a complement, thank you very much." Said Tawny.

"Yeah, and I'm quite a bright two year old." Said Sirius.

Everyone laughed. "Your very special, Sirius." Said Lily. "Special Ed, that is." There was quite a bit more laughter as they bought their ice cream.

"Mint Chocolate Chip!" Said James and Lily at the same time. They glared at each other. 

"Actually, now that I think of it, I'll have Vanilla, thank you." Said Lily, glaring at James as if he'd stolen her ice cream.

"They do this every time. They spend hours thinking about what ice cream flavor they'll get the next day, then they pick the same one and Lily asks for another."

Natty laughed. "You two are way too full of yourselves for your own good!" She giggled.

Finally, they finished their ice creams, and went to buy supplies. Later that evening, Mrs.Potter came to pick Lily, James, Erica, Grace, Peter, Sirius, and Remus up, Natty went up to the room she was staying in, in the Leaky Cauldron, and Tawny left to find the fireplace.

Once home Lily went up to her room. She lay on her bed and sighed. Those were her friends, the best friends in the world. She grinned and fell asleep immediately.

The next morning was a sunny glowing day. She woke up to the chirping of the birds. Miss I Have To Wake My Little Sister Up At 6:00 AM On Her Birthday' a.k.a. Petunia, was sleeping late, and Hannah could be heard downstairs making breakfast. Lily ran down the stairs. "Morning, Hannah." She said cheerily.

"Morning, Lily. Sit down, breakfast will be ready in a minute." Said Hannah warmly, as she fried eggs. "Do you have any plans today?" 

"No, not that I know of." That second a tiny owl came flying over Lily's head and into her hands. There was a scribbled note on a piece of paper.

Lily,

We're gonna go over to James and Erica's quiddich pitch and play quiddich. Bring your broom over as quickly as you can. 

~Grace

"Well, Hannah, I guess I do have plans!" Said Lily cheerfully.

A/N: Ok, well, review, please!!! 


	4. Quiddich and Crystal Palace

A/N: *sigh* I took AGES 2 upload this, so, thanx 2 all my reviewers, if u hadn't reviewed, I would prolly have taken months…lolz…well, thanx sooooooooo much 2 my reviewers, even the ones hoo didn't like it…=) well, read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own everyone's personality, except 4 the characters that we were familiar w/ in the books (like, the ones we KNEW, not Lily, James, Sirius, ect.), and I own a few characters, and…I own anything that I own…k! that just 'bout covers it…YaY!

Chapter Four:

Quiddich and Crystal Palace

          Lily quickly ate her breakfast, grabbed her broom and walked over to the golden gate labeled 'Godric's Hollow'. It was invisable to muggles, but any witch could see it. Lily checked to make sure no one was looking, and took out her wand. She tapped the gate and whispered 'Visitor, Lily Evans' The gate swung open, and Lily walked through. She walked down a long lane of huge manors, toward the largest of them all; the Potter Manor. Lily wasn't exactly poor, but her house wasn't a quarter of the size of this, and most people said her house was huge. Erica was waiting outside of the house. 

          "Hi Lil! Got your broom?" Asked Erica.

          "Yup!" Lily replyed.

          "Well, c'mon, Grace and the rest are in back." Lily followed Erica around the enormous mansion. Mrs.Potter walked out the back door with a tray of cookies. Lily almost wanted to cry as James fought with his mother about his messy hair. Lily wished she still had a mother to fight with. James didn't know how lucky he was. Lily tried to swallow her tears, before anyone noticed, but she could see Grace's caring eyes on her. 

          "Well, are we gonna play, or what?" Asked Grace. Good old Grace, you could always count on her. 

          "Well, that's what we're here for, isn't it?" Said Sirius. 

          "We only have 7 people. That's not enough for two teams." Lily said.****

"Sure it is, we just need to…er…ummmm…fine, then. We won't play quiddich. We can race, and we'll start now!" James jumped on his broom and flew toward the quiddich pitch.

"Hey, no fair!" Lily shouted hopping on her broom. The rest followed, but by the time they all were a quarter of the way there, James had already gotten there and had time to do 5 laps around the quiddich pitch. 

"Well, What are we gonna play?" Said Lily breathlessly reaching the pitch. 

"How about Mercury?" Asked Erica.

"What? How do you play that?" Asked Lily.

"Well, basically, you have a ball, and one person is 'It'. The tagger throws the ball at everyone and they try to dodge it, and if you get hit, you get controled by the tager for one minute…for one minute the tager can use any spell, as long as it's legal, and harmless, on you…an entire monute of torture. The last person not to have been controled becoms 'It'. Simple, really." Erica explained.

"Oh, ok, well, then, lets play!" Said Lily. 

"Ok, who's it?" Asked James. "Here I brought my wand" James muttered some incantation and tossed his wand into the air. It pun around one bit until it landed in Sirius's hands. Sirius grinned evilly and hopped onto his broom.

"Ok, ready? One, two three…GO!" Yelled Erica.

Everyone jumped on to their brooms and flew madly around bumping into each other. Sirius's first victim was Peter who couldn't fly for pickles. Sirius grinned. "Peter, hop on one leg and sing 'Yankee Doodle'." Peter stumbled off his broom and started jumping around and singing 'Yankee Doodle' to the best of his  ability.

"Yankee Doodle…came to…the…uh…city, a riding on a…horsey, stuck a…macoroni? In his hat and called it…errr…uh…feather?"

          "Ok, good enough, Petey, your out, sit on the grass and watch." Said Sirius. At that moment they all dove onto their brooms and dashed around. Sirius finally caught up to Grace. Sirius grinned madly. "Grace, tell me your biggest secret." Grace turned a deep shad of red and muttered something in a soft voice. "I couldn't hear that, speak a little louder, please." Sirius was grinning like Christmas had come early.

          "STOP!" Yelled Lily furiously.

          "I was just playing by the rules." Said Sirius innocently.

          "No, nowhere in the rules does it say you have the right to humiliate someone! What if you had asked Remus that question? What then? Everyone deserves to have secrets!"

          Sirius looked down at the ground. "Fine, sorry, I'll make her do something different. Grace, sing 'Three Lions' while doing the polka." Sirius said boredly. (A/N: For those of u ppl who don't know wut 3 lions is, it's a English football (soccer) song, I don't exactly know the words to it, but I figure since they r British I might as well use a English song, so anyways on with the story!)

          Grace obeyed and looking quite awkward, she did the polka while singing three lions. When she finished Grace said "This is getting boring, and it's time for lunch."

          "Yeah, I have to go home, bye guys!" Lily shouted as she walked away from the Potter Estate. Lily walked home slowly. For some reason her head was telling her not to go home. _Why? That's so stupid! I'm being paranoid. Thought Lily. That second Lily noticed Grace go very pale and a odd expression came onto her face. Suddenly she turned toward Lily._

          "Lil, why don't you come and came lunch at my house? I need you to…err…help me! Yeah…with my charms holiday homework!" Grace said nervously, sounding slightly frightened. She was biting her lip and staring into space.

          "Ok, Grace. Grace? Earth to Grace!" 

          "Huh? Oh, yeah…ok, lets go." Lily looked at Grace worriedly and went into the house. 

          Grace's mother smiled warmingly. She was a typical mother; loving, kind, and with that special mother-like touch. Lily remembered Mrs.Evans, she was unlike any other mother. She loved her children with all her life, and she would do anything for them. From when Lily was just a toddler, Mrs.Evans would tell Petunia, Lily, and Violet about how much of a wonderful life they'd have. She was very loose, and would let her children do nearly anything they wanted to as long as it was, of course, safe. Mrs.Evans was a wonderful mother in more ways than one. Thinking of Mrs.Evans, Lily felt tears forming in her eyes. Grace noticed them, and quickly pulled Lily upstairs. 

          "Wanna talk about it, Lil?" Grace asked worriedly.

          Lily hastily wiped the tears from her eyes. "Talk about what?"

          "You know what, Lily. You can't keep keeping it all inside like that! You just can't!"

          "I can't be sad, mother wouldn't want me to cry. She would want me to go on with my life." Lily said, trying hard not to burst into tears.

          "Your mother would want you to be happy, but you'll never be happy if you keep all that inside!" Grace replied.

          Lily finally burst. She began to sob on Grace's shoulder. "Oh, Grace, I can't take this! Why did she have to die? Why me?"

          "Oh, Lily, I don't know! Why do these things ever happen? I guess it was just her time, she was ready to go."

          "But, I wasn't ready to let her go!" Lily sobbed.

          Suddenly a huge bang echoed through the street. Grace shuddered and bit her lip. "Oh no! No this…oh, please, god, not this!" She was horribly pale by then. Grace's mother ran up the stairs. 

          "We have to go to Crystal Palace! There's been an attack!" Shouted Grace's mother.

          "Where?" Asked Lily, frightened.

          Grace's mother looked at Lily sadly. "I'm sorry, dear,"

          Lily didn't have to hear more. She ran down the stairs of the house and down the street as fast as she could. Blood pounded in her ears. Vaguely, she could hear voices shouting her name, but she kept running until she reached her house. She reached her house and looked up. The Dark Mark floated in the air, menacingly.  

A/N: Well, did ya like it? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease tell me in the form of a review!!! Please, please, please!!! YaY! Thanx so much!


	5. Why Me?

A/N: k! I know, it's really soon, but I just HAD 2 get this chp up!!! Which prolly means chp 6 mite take a bit longer…but, oh, well...andways, thank u SOOOOOOOOO much, reviewrs!!! u guys mean the world 2 me!!! *dances the thank u, reviewers dance* YaY! Ok…well, here's chp.5! enjoy! And, keep reviewing!!!

Disclaimer: What's mine, is mine…what's JK's is JK's…simple as that…  

Chapter Five:

Why Me?

          Lily ran into the house, without thinking. She gave out a petrified shriek. Hannah was lying frozen on the floor. Lily knelt down by Hannah's side and sobbed. Suddenly she realized that Petunia was also in the house. "Petunia!" Lily cried out. There was no response. Lily ran up into Petunia's room. There was a scribbled note on her desk.

Hannah,

     I've left you freaks and I've gone to live with Margaret Thatcher.

                                                -Petunia

          A tear rolled down Lily's cheek. Petunia had abandoned her, and the rest of her family was dead, and now Hannah, who was like a 2nd mother to Lily had been murdered. Lily couldn't take this. She ran out of the house sobbing hystarically. Lily dropped herself onto the ground, crying madly. _What you doing? Your sixteen, Lily, get yourself up, don't be such a baby!  Came the voice from Lily's head. Lily suddenly stood up and wiped away her tears. _

          "Evans, get over here!" Came James' voice. Lily made sure there were no more tears in her eyes, and walked over towards where James, Erica, Grace, and their parents all stood. 

          "Lily, dear, we're not going to be able to stay here. It's not safe. Lord Voldemort is in Britain. We have to go stay at a hideout." Mrs. Potter said worriedly. 

          Lily had a million questions, but she couldn't speak. Mrs. Potter gestured for the rest to follow her into the Potter Manor.  Mrs. Potter was saying something, but Lily couldn't hear. The blood was rushing through her ears. She became dizzy, and suddenly fell flat on the ground. She didn't remember anything that happened after that.

          Lily woke up in an unfamiliar room. There was a knock on the door. 

          "Lily, are you ok?" James walked cautiously into the room. "Not, that I care, I just-"

          "Oh, shut up, will you, Potter? I'm fine." Lily said in a cold, icy voice, very unlike her own. 

          James glared at her. "Fine, be that way, mother just wanted me to bring you some cocoa."

          "Thank you," Lily said coldly. "Now, can you leave, Potter? I'd like to be alone."

          James dropped the cocoa onto Lily's bedside table, and walked out of the room. Lily shivered. _Why did I do that? Lily asked herself. __Why do I have to be so mean? WHY did this all have to happen to me? Lily began to sob. How could she go on like this?  Lily sighed and stood up.  "I'll pretend everything's fine." Lily said aloud to herself. "I won't say anything." Lily walked out of the room.  _

          "Lily!" Cried Tawny. 

          "What are you doing here, Tawny?" Asked Lily, curiously.

          "Well, I err… figured I'd come and visit." Said Tawny, nervously. Lily guessed she had another reason, but decided not to ask anymore.

          Grace came running down the hall. "Lily! You're up!" She cried.

          "Yeah, where are we? How long have I been asleep?" Lily asked anxiously.

          "We're at Crystal Palace, the attack shelter, we have to stay here until there's proof that Voldemort has left the area, and you've been asleep for almost a day, you were unconsious for a while, though." Grace answered.

          "Oh…" Lily said, being reminded of Hannah.

          Grace quickly changed the subject. "Lily, we're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow! Can you believe it? The summer's already over!"

          "Yeah, it just flew by, didn't it?" Said Tawny, they were both, obviously trying to keep Lily's mind off her family.

          "Oh…yeah, I guess it has. I can't wait to get back." Lily said, still halfway stuck in her thoughts.

          "Yeah, neither can I! Oh, I can't wait for the next ball! I'll be able to wear that really nice dress we got in Diagon Alley!" Tawny said excitedly.

          "It better be nice, or I might just have to go with someone else." Sirius teased, as he walked down the hall, followed by James. 

          "You won't be going with anyone else, because no one would be insane enough to go with you, other than Tawny." Lily joked.

          "I'll take that as a compliment." Tawny said sarcastically.

          "Ok, well, we should go pack now if we want to be able to get to King's Cross on time tomorrow." Said Lily.

          "Alright," Said Grace "'Night, see you tomorrow morning."

          "'Night" Relied the rest, walking into their rooms. 

          Lily yawned. She packed her things quickly into her trunk, and fell asleep instantly.

          Lily woke up to the sound of tons of people rushing around the next morning. "Lilyyyyyyy!!!" She heard her name called, and jumped out of bed. Lily rushed downstairs, dragging her trunk. 

          "'Morning, Lil" Said Grace, who was eating a piece of toast.

          "Pancakes, Lily, dear?" Asked Mrs. Black, who was rushing around the kitchen serving food to everyone (which included everyone from Godric's Hallow, who had also had to leave their houses).

          "No thanks, Mrs. Black. I'm not hungry." Lily said politly.

          "Ok, if you say so." Mrs. Black went back to serving food. Lily took a seat by Grace at the table. 

          "Where's Tawny?" Lily asked.

          "Still asleep, probably, or getting ready, you know how long she spends in the morning getting ready." Grace replied.

          "Yeah, I don't know why she even bothers with all that junk, though, it's not as if she's ugly." Said Lily, as she gulped down some orange juice. Tawny walked into the kitchen.

          "'Morning, everyone." She said, yawning.

          "Good morning, Arabella." Said Mrs.Black. Tawny shuddered at the sound of her name. "Would you like some pancakes?"

          "No thanks, Mrs. Black, I figure I'll eat on the Hogwarts Express." Tawny replied, grinning widely. She turned to Lily and Grace. "It's nice to know we're going back to school, isn't it?" 

          "Yeah, I missed Hogwarts so much! I almost miss Snape, and Professor Gridgwell." Grace laughed. "Well, maybe I don't miss them, but I sure do miss the pranks we pull on them."

          Lily giggled. "Yeah, I still remember the look on Professor Gridgewell's face when he realised he had purple hair!"

          "And the time we made Snape fall in love with McGonagall!" Tawny laughed.

          "And, that was just first year," Came Sirius, who was followed by James, as usual, and Erica.

          Mrs. Potter came rushing up from behind them. "Come on! We don't want to be late!" Lily, Tawny, Erica, Grace, Sirius, and James grabbed their trunks, and lugged them outside. "The ministry got us some cars," Mrs. Potter gestured towards a line of white limos. "This one is our's." She explained. They all jumped in and left for King's Cross. 

          Once at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, Lily, Erica, James, Sirius, Grace, and Tawny waved goodbye, and ran through the barrier, and onto the train. They found Remus and Peter, and quickly rushed into an empty compartment. The boys dove into one of their 'top secret Maurauder' talk, and Tawny and Grace began to play chess. Lily stopped paying attention and dozed off for a while. When she awoke, the old lady was coming by with her cart. They ordered a ton of candies, and stuffed themselves to the brim. Soon, they were told that they were aprouching Hogwarts. (A/N: *sigh* I know, I made that REALLY boring, and the entire train ride should take more than a paragraph, but oh well…) 

          They changed into their robes, and got off the train. Lily waved to Hagrid, who was calling over the first years, and headed into a carrage, that was taking students to the school. Once in the Great Hall, Lily and her friends took their seats at the Gryffindor table. The sorting ceremony began promptly and Lily found herself daydreaming. Well, it wasn't really a dream, it was a nightmare in which, Lily was trapped inside a treehouse and Voldemort was coming. Lily had something in her hand. It was gold and had an intricate design on it. No matter what Lily did, she couldn't get out of the treehouse. Just as Voldemort was reaching for the thing in Lily's hand, Lily woke up from her daydream. A small boy was being sorted. He had blonde hair and gray eyes. It seemed that he had glanced at Lily for a split second. He suddenly looked away as the hat yelled "Slitherin!". Lily heard the Marauders booing distantly, she was still staring at the boy. There was something abnormal about that boy, Lily just couldn't put her finger on it.


	6. Of Deatheaters and Snake Hair

A/N: YAY! I finished another chapter! Enjoy!!! Wow…this is a *really* climax chapter. So many things happen in it…well…some of you asked about the gift Erica talked about in one of the beginning chapters, and it's coming! I promise!

Disclaimer: what's mine is mine…what's JK's is JK's…

Chapter Six:

Of Death Eaters and Snake Hair

          After the sorting, the feast quickly passed by, and soon Lily was in her dormitory, about to fall asleep. "Lily?" Came a voice from the bed beside her. Lily opened her bed curtains and saw Tawny sitting cross-legged on her bed. 

          "Yeah, what's up, Tawn?" Asked Lily, seeing the worried look on Tawny's face.

          "Are you OK, Lily?" Tawny asked concernedly. 

          "Yeah, I'm fine, what's on your mind?" 

          "Well…I just…felt like talking, that's all," Said Tawny. 

          "Tawny, I've known you since I was eleven, you want to talk about something so get to the point." Lily said grinning.

          "Well, I…my…Lil, I can trust you, right?"

          "Of course you can!" Lily said, almost hurt that Tawny had to think twice about trusting her.

          "Lily…" Tawny started. "My parents…well…you know how none of you guys have ever met my parents?" 

          "Yeah…what are you getting at?" Lily asked curiously.

          "My parents…they're Death Eaters." 

          Lily went horribly pale. "What the hell are you talking about? You're not serious, are you?"

          "Unfortunatly, yes, Lil, I am serious." Tawny said frightenedly. "They want me to join into the 'family business'…I don't know what to do, Lily!"

          "Tell the ministry!!!" 

          "I can't, Lily. They're my _parents. As horrible as what they're doing is, I love them. You can't just __not** love your parents. You just can't."**_

          Lily looked at the tears streaming down Tawny's face. The couldn't stand the thoughts going through her mind. Did Tawny's parents kill Hannah? Did Tawny's parents try to kill…her? Lily bit her lip. "Tawny, go to sleep, it's late. We can talk more tomorrow." Lily said, forcing herself into a yawn.

          "Ok, 'night, Lil."

          The next morning, Lily was the first to wake up. She took her book, _The Lord of the Rings, and curled up on the large armchair in the common room. The next thing she knew, she fell asleep and woke up with her hair charmed into a pack of live snakes. _

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, get down here NOW! What in god's name did you do to me?" Lily shrieked.

"What in heavens name is she talking about, James?" Sirius asked mockingly.

"Oh, I have no idea. She looks just as always." James responded grinning.

"I demand that you change my hair back now!!!" Lily said running around like a maniac at the sight of the snakes, one was trying to wrap himself around Lily's neck. 

"Oh, fine, fine, spoil our fun, will you?" James sad, as he muttered a countercurse. Lily's flaming red hair was back to normal and Lily gave a deep sigh.

"**_NEVER do that again, Potter! EVER!" Lily shrieked as she ran into the girls' dormitory. The boys snickered and went to breakfast. _**

Later on, during Potions, which was the Gryffindors', and Slytherins', first class, Lily was frustratedly trying to get Peter, who Professor McCorbey had forced her into working with, to slice his billiwig skin evenly.

"Why don't you do it for me?" Asked Peter, annoyed.

"If I do it for you, you'll never learn to do it yourself." Lily responded briskly, "Plus, my hands are full of diluted newt's tail, and it would mess up the entire potion!"

"Oh, heaven forbid!" Sirius said in mock horror, Remus and James laughed.

Lily rolled her eyes at him and went back to intructing Peter. 

"Class, we are now ready to test our healing potions. Please add your finishing touches and bring the potions up to me." Said Professor McCorbey in his usual cold voice. Lily settled for Peter's unevenly cut billiwig skin and had Peter add it to the potion, which was now a bright yellow. Lily bit her lip, and brought forward the potion. "Please watch, class as we administer Ms. Evans and Mr. Pettigrew's potion to this rat, whose tail has been cut off. If it works properly, the rat's tail should grow back, but I highly doubt Ms. Evans and Mr. Pettigrew could possibly have enough brains put together to do this properly." Lily crossed her fingers, as the rat drank the potion. The rat suddenly looked as if his eyes were popping out of his head. He ran around like a maniac, and turned a bright yellow before exploding into a million little pieces all over Professor McCorbey's desk. Lily's face went bright red. Professor McCorbey didn't look pleased. He glared at Lily and Peter, and finally gestured toward the class. "Class dismissed." He said with a sigh. 

Lily, Tawny, Grace, James, and Sirius headed up to Divination. They had a new Divination teacher, and they deaply hoped she was as good as their last teacher, Professor Lavina, who was a brilliant seer. After it seemed as if everyone was there, a misty-eyed, middle-aged woman walked into the room. "Hello, Dears." She said. "I am Professor Trelawny and I will be teaching you the art of Divination for the next two years...if you're all still here with us then." The Professor's words sent a chill down Lily's spine. "We will be starting with-" Professor Trelawny's words were cut off by a girl, running into the classroom. 

"Sorry I'm late, Professor! I'm new here, and I got lost trying to-"

          "I know, dear. I _am a seer. Please sit down now."_

          "Yes, professor." Lily looked over at the girl and realized it was Natty. She grinned at her, and pointed to the seat next to her. Natty rushed over and sat down. 

          "Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," the professor continued. "I am going to see which of you are true seers, and which of you couldn't tell the grim from a puppy dog. Now, there are crystal balls on each of your tables. Please look in, and when I come around, tell me what you see." The Professor began going around to each table.

          "I see…clouds" Said Sirius.

          "Sirius, quit fooling around!" Said Lily, "You have to see_ something , not just clouds. _

          "And clouds aren't something?" Asked Sirius

          "Oh, I give up!" Lily said, annoyed.

          The Professor came over to Lily. "What do you see, child?" She asked.

          Lily tried to sound smart. "I see a cat." 

          The Professor gasped. "Oh no, dear! That isn't a cat!"

          Lily looked completely shattered. "It-it's not?"

          "No, dear, that's The Grim." Lily gasped, along with much of the class.

          "That's not The Grim!" Cried Grace.

          "Of course it is, child!" Said Professor Trelawny.

          "Sorry, professor, but that's not The Grim." Grace said, very sure of herself.

          Professor Trelawny looked very taken aback. "That is The Grim, and I suggest you look out for yourself, dear." She said to Lily. "For homework, I'd like you all to write a 9 inch essay on the misfortunes of The Grim. I'll be seeing you all soon, I suppose." 

          Grace glared at the Professor as she walked out.  "She's a crackpot! A total loony! She's not a seer!" 

          "Grace!" Lily scolded.

          "Well, it's true! That wasn't The Grim!" Grace cried. "That was the bearer of good fortune! Trust me, Lily, I know this!" 

          Lily looked at Grace skeptically, and changed the subject. "So, what's our next cla-" Lily's words were cut off by James, who was running down the hall. 

          "Lily, McGonagall says to tell you that there's a Prefect's meet tonight at 7." James said, grinning at two giggling girls who were passing by.

          "You're trying to tell me that you're a prefect _again? I'd think Dumbledore would've learned his lesson after last year." Lily said, glaring at the girls. __Pathetic sluts, she thought._

          "Oh, you're just jealous, because_ I  got picked to be prefect a year before you did."_

          "I am _not jealous, Potter," Lily said, although, truthfully, se had been jealous of James all of last year. "The day __I'm jealous of the almighty James Potter, Quiddich captain extraordinaire, is the day Sirius decides to pay attention in class."_

          James rolled his eyes, and went over to talk to some Ravenclaw girls. Lily glared, and looked back at Natty, who was whispering something to Grace, who in return, giggled. "What? What is it?"

          "It looks like somebody's jealous!" Natty teased, squealing with laughter.

          "_Moi__? Jealous of __who?"_

          Grace giggled. "Them, obviously," She pointed to the Ravenclaw girls who were now giggling at some joke James had said.

          "You are completely out of your mind if you think I'd ever be jealous of those sluts." Lily said, walking into Transfiguration before Natty and Grace could comment more. Lily sat next to Tawny and Grace, while Natty and Erica sat behind them. Professor McGonagall spent the class time explaining the basics of transfiguring themselves into objects, and animals, which they wouldn't be learning until the end of the year. Once the class was over, they all went to lunch. 

          At lunch, the Gryffindor girls, along with Sirius, Remus and Peter, continued teasing Lily, and James. James, however, was not pleased. His newest girlfriend, Miranda Perinelli, had come over to James' table and heard the teasing. 

"Oh, James, if you don't want anything to do with me, you could've just said it!" She said, hurt, after hearing a snide comment from Sirius.

"No, Mir, I love you!" James said, although it was obvious there wasn't a hint of truth in his voice.

"Aww…I love you too, James!" She said, falling for it, and leaning over to kiss James. 

Once she had walked away, Lily glared at James. "Why the hell did you do that, Potter?" She asked angrily.

"Do what?" 

"Oh, you know you don't love her! You're such a pig, James! I heard you myself saying you were going to dump her tonight! I can't believe what a b*****d (A/N: heh…im trying to keep this a PG here…) you are!"

"What I do in my personal life is none of your business, Evans. Just because you don't have a life, doesn't mean I can't!" Suddenly, all of heck broke out at the Gryffindor table, there were shouts fro everyone.

"You tell her, James!" Sirius cried.

"SIRIUS! You pig!" Cried Tawny

"Uhh…sorry?"

Tawny slapped Sirius hard on the cheek. 

"Ouch! That hurt"

"You deserved it!"

"James, you little arrogant, idiot! How could you say those kinds of things to Lily? She was right! You're a moron, and you hurt all those perfectly nice girls!" Came Grace's reply.

"Oh, I'm ever so sorry for hurting the little orphan girl's feelings!" At those words, James was officially the most loathed person at the Gryffindor table. Lily didn't say a word, although there were tears forming in her eyes, she ran up to her room. Grace ran after her. 

"JAMES, YOU ARE A F***IN B******!!!" Came Tawny's yell, her face was red from anger.

"How could you, James?" Came Erica, also mad.

"James, you're such a jerk! I can't believe you!" Tawny said, running after Grace and Lily. 

"What's up with them?" Cried James. Sirius, Peter, Erica, and Remus glared at him. 


	7. Prefect Meetings and Pillow Fights

A/N: Ok, here's chapter seven…hope ya like it!! Thanks to all those of you who reviewed!!! 

Disclaimer: *sigh* this really gets old…what's mine is mine…what's JK's is JK's…that's that.

Chapter Seven:

Prefect Meetings, and Pillow Fights

          Lily came late to Transfiguration, accepting a small lecture from Professor McGonagall, and sat next to Grace, the farthest she could get from James. Her eyes were red, and it was easy to tell she'd been crying, but Grace and Tawny knew her well enough to know not to ask her about it. Lily stumbled through class, doing things almost imperfectly, which was odd for Lily, even in her worst class. Professor McGonagall asked her if she was ill, and suggested she go to the Hospital Wing, but Lily refused, and said she was fine. She wasn't, though. She was very pale. This was the first time it had occurred to her. She was an orphan. She was an orphan with no place to live. Where would she go during the summer holidays? She was too busy worrying about being sad about her mother and Hannah to even consider the fact that she had no family, well, besides Petunia. She couldn't concentrate on classes. She didn't even realize that she had finished all her classes, and was in the Great Hall that evening, eating dinner. James, who hadn't said a word of apology, let alone a word in itself, to her since that day at lunch, told her it was time for the prefect's meeting. Lily just glared at him, and headed toward Professor McGonagall's office.

          In the office, the other prefects, mainly 7th years, and 5th years, were seated around Professor McGonagall, and chattered quietly among themselves. _Like rabbits, Lily suppressed a small smile at her sisters words, as if Violet was next to her again. Then, she realized Violet wasn't there. Violet was gone. Forever. Just like all the rest. A tear flowed down Lily's cheek. Just then, Professor Dumbledore walked in, and gave her a small tap on the shoulder and a wink, his eye had a silvery glint in it. _

          "Hello, Prefects and Head students," Dumbledore gestured toward a tall boy with perfectly strait brown hair, with hair gel, which pushed his hair back, and a girl with blonde curls, who Lily knew was Persephone Clearwater, who had a younger brother in Ravenclaw 6th year. "I hope your year is having a pleasant start. I'd like to welcome the new prefects, and welcome back the old," Dumbledore nodded to a few prefects who had been prefects the year before, like James. "Now, some of you are probably wondering why we are having a prefects meet today, when our first scheduled meet was for next Saturday. Well, this is no ordinary year, students. This year will be full of events, not all of them being planned, explainable, or even good for that matter. As some of you know, a dangerous dark wizard, Lord Voldemort, is coming into power, and life as we know it will be changed forever. This Lord Voldemort is more dangerous and powerful than any of us ever expected. There have been deaths," Lily thought she saw Dumbledore glance at her. "and many dangerous occurrences are yet to come. I can promise you all that you will be safe at Hogwarts, though, and you must trust me. It is up to you to help your fellow students to understand that. It may seem like a silly task, but you'll soon see that there's more to it than meets the eye. Be careful, students, be careful." People eyed Dumbledore curiously.

          "Exactly how dangerous is this Voldemort dude?" Asked a boy.

          "Dangerous enough to not care about others. Dangerous enough to kill. He is dangerous, and powerful enough so that he is one of the most powerful wizards on the face of this earth." People shuttered. Lily glared at them. _They don't know. They don't understand. They have no idea. Lily thought. _

          "Well, it is time to get into your common rooms, students. Goodnight, and take care." Dumbledore said, "Take care," He murmured one last time.

          "Lil?" Came a voice that Lily knew was James'. Lily ignored him, and walked toward the Gryffindor common room. "Lily. Look, I'm sorry. Really, I am."

          "No, you aren't. You aren't sorry." Lily looked at him, in the eyes for a minute, then looked away, and continued down the corridor.

          "Yes, I am! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that." 

          "No, you shouldn't have."

          "What do you want me to do?"

          Lily just sighed, and ignored him. James didn't say anything else, and went into the common room, and up to the boys' dormitory.

          Lily frowned. Then, something occurred to her; Why did Voldemort kill Hannah? Hannah wasn't a witch, at least if she was, she hadn't told Lily. Even so, why would Voldemort kill her? Did he even want to kill Hannah? Was there something, or someone else he wanted? Lily decided to go ask Tawny. She walked up to the common room, and shook Tawny. "Tawny! TW! Arabella Tawnya Figg! Wake up!" 

          "Ok, ok, I'm up! What is it?" Tawny said, yawning.

          "It's about Voldemort. Why did he kill Hannah?"

          "Why would I know?" Tawny asked.

          "Well, you know…your parents…"

          "They don't tell me anything, Lil." Tawny said softly.

          "I thought they wanted you to join them."

          "They do! But, that doesn't mean they tell me everything. I'm not even sure if they know much about stuff, it doesn't seem like Voldemort tells his secrets often."

          "Ok, 'Night, TW."

          Tawny yawned. "I told you I don't like that nickname, Lilz, 'night."Lily fell strait asleep. 

          Nothing much happened the next week. Lily still refused to speak to James, and a Halloween Ball was announced. Lily had a few invitations, but declined them all. James had dumped Miranda, and girls were fawning all over him to go with them. James told most of them, except Miranda's friends, that "Miranda had dumped him, and that he wasn't sure he had recovered from his loss". It worked like a charm, as James had expected. Sirius and Tawny kept playing the little game they always played before balls, where they attempted to get the other jealous by saying things like "I wonder who I should go with," and "Maybe I should ask Rebecca McTrinton,". Other than the ball, though, nothing had happened during Lily's first week of school, but on the following Friday morning, Sirius received a letter.

          Sirius, who was talking to James, Remus and Peter about their tricks for the day, tossed the letter aside, but then realized it had a Ministry of Magic seal. Sirius glanced curiously at it, and ripped it open. He stared blankly at the letter, and then put it aside. "It's nothing." Sirius said to James, who was looking at Sirius curiously. Tawny glanced at Sirius and ran out of the room, in tears. "My parents were killed." Sirius said, looking down at his eggs. "It's no big deal. I didn't even know them." Sirius said, his face full of pain, he finally ran up to the common room. James got up and ran after him. 

          After Potions, Lily and Grace went up to the common room to find Tawny. They found her up in the girls' dormitory, where she was crying. "Tawn? Are you OK?"

          "It's all my fault!" Tawny wailed. 

          "No, it isn't. What your parents do has nothing to do with you." Said Grace. Lily looked at her curiously, but realized that there was no way Grace couldn't know. Grace had been best friends with Tawny since they were 2 years old. 

          "Yeah, and how do you know it was even them?" Lily asked.

          "It was. I know it. I don't know how, but I know it was." Tawny said. "Oh, guys, they killed my boyfriend's parents." Tawny was wailing again. 

          "It's not your fault." Grace said, soothingly.

          "Does Sirius know?" Asked Lily.

          "That they killed him? No." Said Tawny brushing one of her blonde curls away from her teary eyes. "But, he knows, and he'll hate me for it!" Tawny was now sobbing uncontrollably.

          "Do you seriously think that? Sirius loves you. He does." Grace said, putting her arm around Tawny's shoulder.

          "He won't. Not when he finds out."

          "Don't be stupid, TW. He's obsessed with you. He won't care." Lily said, softly.

          "He'll care, even if he doesn't say it, he'll care, and I know it, so do you." Tawny sighed, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

          "That's why _I'm never gonna fall in love." Lily laughed softly._

          "You _are in love. You just don't know it. You're in love with Jamesy." Tawny said, grinning, as Lily threw a pillow at her._

          "I am not! I'm not even speaking to him!" Lily said, giggling as she ducked from Tawny's pillow. 

          "That's because you're so in love with him that your speechless when your around him." Grace joined in, laughing.

          Lily looked at her watch. "You know, we just missed History of Magic. I wonder what Professor Binns is thinking. Half his class is gone!"

          "Professor Binns wouldn't notice if his _entire class was gone." Grace said, laughing at the thought of their boring History of Magic teacher._

          "Yeah," Tawny giggled. "Hey, what do you say we all go out and fly. Over the Forbidden Forest!" Tawny had a gleam in her eye. "It would cheer Sirius up!" She added, seeing the scolding looks she was getting from Grace and Lily. 

          Finally, Grace said, "Why not? We have all afternoon off, we'll just skip lunch, who's hungry at a time like this, anyway?"

          Lily, Tawny and Grace went to tell the boys their plan, and they thought it was a great idea, but Sirius insisted they eat first. So, with laughs from the rest they ate lunch, and went down to the Forbidden Forest, brooms at hand. 

          "It we get caught, you're never going to hear the end of it, TW." Lily said, severly.

          "We won't get caught." James said. "Marauders don't get caught. As for you girls, I can't say much."

          "Marauders don't get caught, eh? What about every single one of the 5000 detentions you've had?" Asked Grace.

          "Those were _intentional." Said Sirius. "How would we ever break the record for most consecutive detentions if we didn't intentionally get caught once in a while? Marauders don't get caught __when they don't want to." Sirius grinned, then his face went back to being pale and gaunt._

          They flew over the forest a bit, seeing many creatures (a unicorn, a few centaurs, hippogriffs, and some creatures which they couldn't identify), then at one point they spotted a person two people, one wearing a black cloak, and another who looked familiar. 

            "No, please! Please! I'll do anything, my Lord!" Said the uncloaked, familiar man.

          "Fine, kill the boy. Kill him, and I'll spare your life." The uncloaked man responded.

A/N: Ok…that was it…I hope you liked it…it was kinda short, but o well…I'll update more soon!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm begging you!!! By the way, I think I need a beta reader desperately…I'll prolly just ask someone from GoF, but if you'd like 2 beta read this, then, feel free!!! TTFN!


	8. Of Lord Voldemort and Halloween Balls

A/N: wow…this was fast…I really wanna thank my reviewers!!! You were great!!! I'm really flattered at some of those reviews, thanks a lot! Well, here's chapter eight…

Disclaimer: Mine is whatever isn't someone else's…

Chapter Eight:

Lord Voldemort and Halloween Balls

          "Yes, my Lord, he's as good as dead." The uncloaked man said, with an evil look in his eye, as he walked off.

          James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Tawny and Grace stood on their brooms, speechlessly, trembling with fear. "Who were they?" Lily asked, breaking the silence. 

          Sirius' lips were trembling. "Lord Voldemort. And a deatheater." He replied.

          "Let's get out of here. I don't like this one bit." Said Grace, shuddering, as she headed towards Hogwarts on her broom.

          "Well, what're we gonna do? Tell Dumbledore?" Asked Tawny.

          "And get us caught? We can't!" James yelled.

          "Well, what do you propose we do? Someone's gonna get killed, Potter!" Lily shrieked.

          "Maybe it was some kind of joke…" James said.

          "That was _not a joke!"_

          "Ok, well…we don't even know who the death eater's gonna kill. We can't tell. I have a feeling. If we see anything else, we can tell." 

          By then, they were on the grounds. "So, we're just gonna let them kill this guy? Lik     e they did to my parents?" Sirius asked.

          "And Hannah!" Lily cut in.

          "Yeah, how would you like it if you were the person they're gonna kill?" Tawny added.

          James had an odd look on his face. "I-I wouldn't want Dumbledore to know. I wouldn't want to be under constant security." James was looking very pale.

          Remus surveyed James. "You're not telling us something. Spill, James."

          "It's nothing." James said. "I just don't think we should tell Dumbledore, that's all."

          "I don't get you one bit, Potter." Lily said.

          Sirius looked over James, and decided to change the subject. "Ok, let's go to dinner. It's getting late."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The weeks went by and, with many pleas otherwise, they didn't tell Dumbledore, let alone anyone, with the exception of Natty. On the Friday of the Halloween Ball, the entire Gryffindor common room was running around and getting ready.

"How do I look?" Asked Valery Freemore, who was going with James, and was the snobbiest girl in Gryffindor, and the most popular.

"Oh, you look great, Val!" Squealed Michelle Adams, Valery's best friend, also a snob.

Lily turned around from talking to Grace and Tawny. "Valery, let's just say if you plastered anymore makeup all over your face, people would confuse you with a circus clown." 

"Hmph. I didn't ask _your opinion, Evans. What do you think, Tawny? I think we'll have to start hanging out more, and becoming the best of friends, now that I'm going steady with James."  Lily snorted. Could anyone ever "go steady" with James? "He is best friends with Sirius." _

Tawny rolled her eyes. "Valery Freemore, you couldn't look like more of a freak if you dressed up like a pig, and ran around screaming."

Valery took a few minutes to grasp the insult Tawny had just thrown at her, and turned away. "Well! Obviously Sirius has bad taste in girls! 'Schelly, Let's get back to our work."

Grace was going with Remus, as friends, and Lily was going with Amos Diggory, the captain of the Hufflepuff quiddich team. James, who was the Gryffindor quiddich captain, said she was a 'traitor to Gryffindor', but that only made Lily want to go with him more. She didn't really like Amos much, because he acted like a dumb jock, but the fact that James didn't want her to persuaded her to. Plus, all she needed was a date, he'd probably go dance with some other girls, and she could hang out with Tawny, Grace, Natty, and the Marauders. Lily had curled her hair, and was wearing regular dress robes, that glittered various colors. Grace was wearing a sparkly gold dress, which looked particularly good with her black hair, for some reason. Tawny was wearing midnight blue dress robes, that would have looked rather plain on anyone else, but on Tawny anything looked good, and her golden blond curls made her look absolutely perfect without the use of any makeup, like Valery. 

"Ok, it's 6:45, we have to get downstairs if we want to be fashionably early!" Tawny giggled and the girls started to run downstairs.

"Tanya, dearest, where do you think you're going?" Came the cry of Valery Freemore "I've decided to forgive you for that rude comment earlier, I know you were just jealous of my marvolous beauty, it's only natural! You may hang out with me at the ball. Now, wait for me, as I finish applying my makeup." Valery said in a sugary sweet voice that made Lily want to gag.

          Tawny, seeing that Valery wasn't going to take no for an answer, "Ok, sure, Val!" Tawny said in an equally sugary voice, then she turned over to Lily and Grace, and muttered, "Looks like I'm gonna have to stay here with her highness. I'll see you guys later!"

          "See you, TW!" Lily called, and headed into the common room with Grace. Inside the common room, Grace and Lily told Sirius and James that Valery and Tawny were coming out soon. Then, Remus left for the Great Hall with Grace and Lily. Lily then met up with Amos outside of the Great Hall.

          "Wow, you look great." He said in his annoying jock voice that made him seem very stupid, and pathetic. Lily was beginning to regret agreeing to go with him, and he had only said four words so far.

          "Thanks," Lily said awkwardly, and followed him into the common room. Lily sighed. She never went to balls with people she actually liked. It wasn't anything new, but she thought about Sirius and Tawny. At times she wished someone could feel the way Sirius felt about Tawny about her. Not just ask her out, because they thought she was pretty, like Lily knew Amos had. A vision of James came into her mind, but then she yelled at herself, in her head, of course. _Lily! You moron! James is an idiot! A freak! A jock! He's not one bit better than Amos Diggery. He's worse!_

          Just then, Sirius, Tawny, James, and Valery came in. "Jamesie-poo, you don't want to hang out with these guys, do you? Of course not! Come on, my little Jamie-muffin, we're going to hang out with my friends!"

          Obviously, Sirius and Tawny had done something to annoy "her highness". "Uhhh…ok, sure, Valery." James was going red from the use of his newly acclaimed nicknames.

          "Oh, Jamie-poo! Don't be silly! You can call me Vally-bear! Now that we're going steady," James' face was going red with embaressment, at his nicknames, and horror at the phrase 'going steady'. "we're going to have to have our own little nicknames! Oh, Jamesie! It'll be just perfect! And when we get married, we'll name our son Jamesie Jr.!" James was now completely horrified. 

          "M-married?"

          "Well, of course, muffin!" Valery squealed. "Now, come on, silly, we're going to go dance, and then I'll introduce you to my friends. You'll be hanging out with them from now on."

          James was looking pale with horror. Lily was trying hard to keep from laughing. "Have fun, Jamesie-muffin!" Lily teased.

          James just went redder and walked off. "Hey, Lily, wanna dance?" Asked Amos.

          "No thanks, Amos." Lily said.

          "Oh, ok." A few minutes later he turned toward Tawny. "Hey, do you wanna dance?" 

          Tawny stared at him ludicrously. After a few seconds she looked at Sirius, Grace, and Lily and laughed. The rest began to laugh also.

          "What's so funny?" Amos asked, completely in shock that two girls had refused to dance with him. This was a new experience for him. Usually, girls were begging him to dance with him. Was his hair messed up?

          "Oh, Let's just say you aren't my type, Amos." Tawny said.

          Amos was shocked. How could he _not be someone's type? He was completely put off. He decided to go get punch and wait for girls to beg him to dance with them._

          A few minutes later, while Tawny and Sirius were going out for a walk, and Grace and Remus were dancing, James came back, soaking wet and sighing. "That is the most annoying girl on the face of this earth. I dumped her."

          Lily laughed. "You're soaking wet!"

          "Go figure." James said, laughing, "Valery poared punch on me after saying 'you were only using me!' I still don't see what I was using her for, but oh, well. At least I've got her off my back. Honestly! Jamie-muffin, and Vally-bear? My good Lord!"

          Lily giggled. "And Jamesie Jr.!"

          "Hey, Lil, I really am sorry for what I said the other day."

          Lily looked at him and smiled. "It's ok. I shouldn't have butted into your personal life."

          "Yeah, but, you were right, I guess." James said, then he looked over at the dance floor. "So, are we friends again?"

          "Were we ever friends?" Lily laughed.

          "I'm not sure, but let's be friends now."

          "Ok!" Lily laughed. "Look! Now that's a match made in heaven!" Lily giggled. Valery Freemore was dancing with Amos Diggery.

          James laughed along with her. "Hey, Lil? Wanna go out for a walk, and see Hagrid? I've only been to see him once this year, I feel kind of guilty."

          "Oh, Hagrid! I haven't been to see him all year! Sure, let's go!" Lily was quite fond of Hogwarts' animal loving gamekeeper. So, Lily and James walked down toward Hagrid's hut. 

          "Hi, Hagrid!" Cried Lily and James in unison.

          "Hello, James! 'Lo, Lily!" Hagrid cried.

          Lily stared wide-eyed at a large Bassett Hound. "Hagrid! Did you get a new pet?" Lily squealed with joy. 

          "Yup! Name's Fang. Found 'im in the forest yesterday. Just a puppy, he is." Hagrid said excitedly.

          James looked less enthusiastic. "D-does it bite?"

          "He, not it." Lily corrected.

          "Oh, nothing more than a few soft nips, he's very friendly, he is."

          James still eyed the dog nervously. "Oh, James, don't be a baby! He's just a puppy!" Lily cried.

          "Yeah, right, just a puppy. Until he bites my leg off!" James cried.

          "You're such a wimp!" 

          "Am not!"

          "Are too!"

          "Am not!"

          "Are too!" 

          "Ok, stop it, both of yeh. How have you been? Would yeh like some rock cakes? Just baked 'em, I did."

          "No, thanks, Hagrid!" Lily and James both cried in unison. 

          "Well, would yeh like some tea?" Hagrid asked.

          "Sure!" Said Lily, as Hagrid poured her some tea.

          "No, thanks, Hagrid, I think I should get back to the ball. Coming, Lily?" James asked.

          "Ok, bye, Hagrid!"

          "See you later!"

          "Bye, Lily! Bye, James!" Hagrid cried.

          "Bye, Hagrid!"

          Lily sighed, as she walked back toward the Great Hall with James. "Some ball this was. Both our dates were morons."

          James grinned. "Well, at least we're friends."

          "Yeah, At least we're friends." Lily repeated softly, smiling. Maybe James wasn't worse than Amos Diggery.

A/N: Ok, sooo…how was it? Tell me, please!!!


	9. What's The Point?

A/N: ok…this chapter is pretty short, but I put a lot into it…I really think I put more into this chapter than any others. Well, I'd like to thank my new beta-reader, whose ff.n pen name is wolfgirl, so, thanx a bunch! This is a really sad chapter, though…and really important…this is where the entire plot for the fic kinda reveals itself…well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Does the name J.K. Rowling ring a bell? Well, everything that's her's is her's…YAY!

Chapter Nine:  
"What's The Point?"  
          The next morning at breakfast, the Marauders and company were discussing what their exploits for the day would be. "Why don't we go play Quidditch?" Suggested Remus  
          "Not enough people. Plus, I have Quidditch practice this afternoon anyways. I've had enough of Quidditch, what with having to wake the entire team up at 4 am every morning for practice." James said.

          "Yeah, well, it isn't exactly a barrel of fun for us either." Said Sirius  
          "Yeah, and I hardly get any sleep anymore! What with waking up at 3 am to curl my hair, and get ready, and take a shower, and-"  
          "We get the picture, Tawny." Lily said.  
          "Well, don't complain. If we want to win, we have to work, work, work!" Said James  
          "Ok, so what are we going to do?" Natty asked, as she walked over to the table. "How about Hogsmeade?"  
          "Great idea!" James exclaimed.   
          "Ok, let's go! James, get the map!" Sirius directed. "We'll meet you at the statue of the One-Eyed Witch."  
          "Right!" James said, rushing up to the Gryffindor common room.  
Once in Hogsmeade, they stopped at Zonko's, and Honeydukes, then went down to The Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeer. Madam Rosmerta didn't even question them about being there, remembering her Hogwarts years. She just smiled and chuckled at the mischievous youths. They sat at a round table, and James began a conversation about Quidditch, when two men walked in.  
          "Good afternoon, Madam Rosmerta."  
          "Why, hello, Frank. Hi there, Scott!"  
          "Good day, Madam." Said the man who Lily assumed was Scott.  
          "What's the latest with you? Any other important Auror work?" Asked Madam Rosemerta.  
          "Unfortunately, it's been a very busy season. Voldemort has done mass murders all over. It's unbelievable. They say he's looking for the Phoenix Ring" Frank chuckled.  
          "Yes, laughable, it is, but if the Phoenix Ring IS out there, it isn't good. It isn't good at all." Scott said.  
_The Phoenix Ring? Lily's head began to ache. Memories of forgotten times were drifting into her mind.  
~*~  
          "Oh, Lily, let's go outside! We can play that we're princesses!" Came the voice of a girl, Lily knew to be Violet Evans.  
          "Oh, not now, Vi! I have to do homework! Why don't you actually do yours, for once?" Came Lily's twelve-year-old voice.  
          "All you ever do is work, Lily Evans! I haven't played with you once this summer! Well, I'm going to play!" Violet screamed.  
          "Fine, Vi! Go play! You really should be working right now, you know. Maybe you'd do better at Hogwarts!" Lily retorted to her sister.  
          "What? And turn out like you? I'd rather be dead, Lily Evans!" Violet cried.  
~* ~  
Tears welled up in Lily's eyes. Those were her last words to her. She'd rather be dead. The scenes in Lily's mind continued to play.  
~*~  
          Violet was walking outside to play, but the picture in her mind returned to herself, sitting at her desk working. Then, Lily heard screams. Not out loud, in her mind. LILY! Lily, help me! He wants the ring! The Phoenix Ring! Sounds of running... Then, nothing… Nothing at all... The end of it all...  
~*~_  
          "Lily? Lily! Are you ok? What's wrong? Lily! LILY!" Lily was dazed, but she half-heard Grace's cries.  
          "Vi?" Lily asked.  
          "LIL-EE!" Cried Tawny.  
          Lily opened her eyes and stared blankly at Tawny. "She's dead, isn't she?"  
          "Of course she's dead, Lily! She's been dead for five years! Lily? Is something wrong?" Tawny asked, worrying about Lily's sanity.  
          Lily was back to herself. "No. Nothing's wrong." Everyone was staring at her.  
          "What just happened?" Asked James "You got all spaced out."  
          "I don't know. I'll tell you guys later. It's so confusing now." The others just kept staring at her. "Let's go back to Hogwarts, I've had enough of Hogsmeade for one day.  
          Over the next few days Lily had nightmares, which contained Violet's death scenario. By the following Wednesday, Lily was too frightened to even go to sleep at night. Watching her horribly mean, rude, and arrogant 12-year-old self, she kept feeling guiltier by the night. And what was The Phoenix Ring? Who wanted it? There was a memory that was trying to get through to Lily, but Lily shunned it away. Before then, Lily had tried to forget everything about her past. Everything about Violet... The games they had played… The stories they had told… Everything. And before then, it had worked.   
          From lack of sleep, Lily was insufficient in class, but Lily thought of that as a good thing. Why spend her life studying? It killed Vi. Her studying had killed her twin sister. Her best friend. Lily was beginning to forget why life was worth living. Why should she go on any longer? It was only a matter of time until she died. What was the point? What was the point in anything? Everything she'd ever loved was gone.  
          Lily was exceptionally quiet, and tended to snap often, because of her lack of sleep. Her friends thought it was odd, but they didn't ask her anything. As the days passed, Lily became paler and paler. She had stopped eating, but nothing mattered anymore. What was the point?  
          After two weeks her friends began to worry. "Lily? Is something wrong?" Asked Grace, several times  
          But Lily would always answer, "Everything's fine." In a dazed way, as if she weren't really paying attention. Everything wasn't fine, but why should she tell Grace that? It'd just worry her.  
          One day, Lily found herself skipping class and going out to the lake. She just sat there, staring at the water. 'Violet and I used to skip rocks off this lake…' Lily found herself thinking. She couldn't seem to stop thinking about Vi. 'Damn it!' she yelled at herself. 'Shut up, Lily! God! Maybe if I jump in the lake no one would be moronic enough to save me...'   
          "Lily?! What're you doing! You should be in class!" Came James' voice  
          "Why? Why should I? There's no point. There's no point in anything. I just want to end all this. It's all torture. ALL OF IT!" Lily screamed, her eyes filled with tears and she began to sob uncontrollably.  
          James looked at her, worried. "Lily? What's bothering you?"  
          "Everything is! Everything! Life! It's all bothering me! I hate it!" She sobbed more.  
          James looked at her awkwardly. "Would you rather be dead?" He asked.  
          "Oh, I don't know! But, I hate this!"  
          "Well, no one ever said life was perfect. The world is full of hate, and pain, and sorrow, and evil. But it's also full of love."  
          Lily swallowed her tears. "Only so that it can be taken away from you to cause more pain! I loved Violet, and now she's dead. My mother loved my father. He died. I loved my mother. She died. I loved H-"  
          James interrupted, "Loved? You don't still love them?"  
          "Well, yes, I suppose I do, but they're dead. They've left me all alone."  
          "But, you still love them. Your love for them is still here."  
          "But they're gone."  
          "They can never be gone. Never. They're still with you."  
          "No, they aren't! They're gone!"  
          "Don't be stubborn, Lily. They're here. With you."  
          "You sound insane! They're gone! They're DEAD!"  
          "Dead, yes. But, gone? No."  
          Lily sobbed. "You know, I thought I had forever. Forever to play princesses with Violet. Forever to have long conversations with Mother. Forever to be swung on the swing by Father. Forever to help Hannah cook breakfast. But, I didn't. I don't have forever either. I should just go with them now. I could be with Father, and Mother, and Hannah. And play princesses with Violet, and…" Lily's words were muffled by her sob.  
          "It wouldn't be better, Lily. You're alive for a purpose. You still have unfinished tasks. You'll die when you're ready." James said. It was more of a command than a statement.  
          "That's not fair!" Lily cried, sounding like a five year old.  
          "Who said life, or death, for that matter, was fair?" Lily just sobbed.   "Come back to the castle, Lily. You need to get on with your life."  
          "Much easier said than done." Lily said, but she stood up, took one last glance at the lake, and the past that she was leaving behind there.

A/N: *sniffles* wasn't that sad? I think it was, but then again, im a sap…I completely broke into histerical tears the other day when I was reading a L/J songfic…called Viva Forever…if u need something sad, then read that, it's really, really, really saddd…well, I hope u liked that!!! Review!


	10. Fights and Detentions

A/N: Otayz...sry i made u wait so long, but, I'm uploading chapters 10 *and* 11 now, cuz of the long wait...well, here's chapter 10, voila!

Disclaimer: This disclaimer disclaims chapters 10 *and* 11 (I'm so lazy, lol)...ok...what's mine is mine, what's JK's is JK's, what's WB's is WB's....YAY!

Chapter Ten:

Fights and Detentions

            Lily's life went slowly back to normal. Before long, she was back to fooling around, and playing pranks on the Slytherins with the Marauders (and co.). She was still upset, but over the next few weeks her mind left her own problems and over to Tawny's. At lunch she received a letter. 

             Tawny laughed a cold, angry laugh, as she stared at the letter. "They got what they deserved." She said, but there was a trace of sorrow in her voice. "They'll have a lifetime in Azkaban, if they're lucky." She began to shake uncontrollably, and as her eyes began to well up with tears, she ran toward Gryffindor tower.

            James, Remus, and Peter stared blankly. They had no idea what Tawny was talking about. 

            "Oh, no," Muttered Grace, Sirius had already followed Tawny up to the Gryffindor tower, and Grace and Lily were following.

            Tawny was sitting in the common room, crying on Sirius' shoulder. "They're probably going to perform the kiss. I hate my parents; I really do, but…" Tawny stopped in the middle of her words, to continue sobbing. "Oh, why did they have to? Why?" Tawny's sobbing continued. 

            An hour later, she composed herself and stopped moping. "They say I'm going to live with my Great Aunt Beatrice. She's dreadfully old, and has nearly a billion cats, but, she'll be better than my parents."

            Over the next few days, Tawny cheered up, and didn't mind that she would never see her parents again, or if she did, she didn't seem to show it. But, on the following Saturday, during breakfast she received her copy of the Daily Prophet, only to see a large picture of her parents being taken off to Azkaban on the front cover. Her mouth hung open, as she read the article by Rita Skeeter, who had graduated Hogwarts a few years earlier.

_            On Thursday of this week, the Figgs, Maricus and Femina, were found to be Death Eaters. They have a daughter, Arabella, age 16, at Hogwarts, and I only hope her peers will watch out. As they say, "The apple never falls far from the tree." This apple is obviously a rotten one. They will be sentenced to the Dementor's kiss on Friday, November 28th. _

_            The article then went on to tell more details of the story. Tawny's face was red from fright, and embarrassment. Many people were looking at her and muttering things to their friends. Tawny bit her lip._

            "Why, that horrible Rita Skeeter!" Cried Sirius "If she was still here at Hogwarts, she'd be dead. That little slimeball…"

            Tawny shuddered. "Let's go up to the common room." She said, trying to avoid the stares of people.

            Tawny, Grace, and Lily decided to go up to the common room, and told the Marauders they'd meet them later. They all sat silently on the edge of Tawny's four poster, until Lily finally spoke up. "Ok, Tawny, 'fess up. What's _really bothering you. There's something else you're not telling us. _

            "Nothing. Nothing's bothering me, really. Except that the entire school probably thinks I'm a death eater, and my parents are going to have their souls sucked out of their bodies." Tawny said, trying hard to keep a happy-looking face. "Can we just drop it, please?" She said, a bit too harshly. 

            "Well, fine! You could've just said so! You didn't have to get so prissy about it!" Lily said, who was already agitated from a prank Sirius pulled on her this morning, and Tawny not yelling at Sirius about it.

            "I wasn't getting prissy. I was just saying that I'd rather not discuss this right now." Lily had been acting snobby to her since she'd laughed at a friendly (considering Sirius' record, that is) prank.

            "Well, Arabella Tanya Figg, I was just _saying that you were acting prissy!"_

            "Guys! Let's just try and calm down! Don't fight!" Grace said.

            "Stay out of this, Grace." Said Tawny "Lily Evans! Why do you have to be such a snob? God…"

            "Well, look who's talking! You know what, I'm too good to be arguing with you! I can't see why I was ever friends with you!" 

            "Fine! Then, maybe we shouldn't be friends!"

            "Fine!"

            "Fine!"

            Lily walked up to the girls' dormitory, and Tawny walked over to where Sirius and the Marauders were sitting. Grace just sat there looking back and forth at each of her friends. Lily looked back at her. "Go with Tawny, Grace. I know you want to. Don't waste your time pretending that you don't."

            "Lily! I don't know what's gotten into you! I'm not going with either of you. Why're you acting so weird lately?"

            "You think I'm weird, do you? Well, I don't need you! I don't need you or Tawny!"

            "Lily!" Grace called, but Lily was already up the stairs to the dormitory. Grace sighed, and sat down to read a book. 

            Later at dinner, Lily wasn't talking to Grace or Tawny. Sirius shoved James in the ribs.

            "What?" James asked, looking up from his dinner.

            "Looks like our girlfriends are fighting."

            "Lily is _not my girlfriend!" James cried._

            "Well, then, who is?"

            "No one! I'm not going out with anyone right now."

            "Exactly. If Lily wasn't your girlfriend, then you'd be going out with someone by now."

            "Oh, shut up, Sirius." James said.

            "Why should I?" 

            "Fine, then, don't shut up." James said.

            "No, I think I will. I need to eat." Sirius said, as James laughed. "Anyways, we need to figure out what we're going to do."

            "What? We're going to do something? About what?"

            "About Lily and Tawny! They can't fight! They're best friends! We never fight."

            "Oh, yes we do! Remember in kindergarten when you threw sand at me in the sandbox? And in second grade when you stole my toy broom. And in-"

            "Ok, I get the point. But, we made up. And the difference between girls and boys is that girls don't make up. Boys need to help them." Sirius said, knowledgably.

            "And you know this, how?"

            "I have a sister." 

            "And Chelsea told you that valuable piece of information?"

            "Not exactly, but I know it."

            James sighed. "Oh, fine. So, how're we going to do this?"

            "Ok, here's how I figure it…" Sirius whispered his plan in James' ear. 

            James groaned and looked unconvinced. "I have a feeling this won't work."

            "It will." Sirius grinned.

            Monday, in Potions, Lily partnered with Remus, leaving Peter with a Slytherin. She still was not talking to Tawny, and the situation had gotten worse, to say the least, since after breakfast. "Remus, will you please be a dear and ask Tanya if she can give us her spare billiwig skin?" Lily asked Remus, even though Tawny was sitting in the desk next to her.

            When Remus asked Tawny, she responded, "Remus, could you tell Lily that she can skin her own billiwig, because I'm certainly not sharing my skinned billiwig with her."

            "Remus, will you please tell Tanya that I don't need her unevenly sliced skinned billiwig."

            By the end of class, Remus was so sick of Lily and Tawny making each other, he make James promise to sit beside Lily during Herbology. By the end of the day, everyone had gotten quite fed up with Lily and Tawny.

            "This plan of your's had better work," James muttered to Sirius, "I'm sick and tired of hearing them tell us to tell each other things."

            "It'll work." Sirius reassured him.

            During Transfiguration, Sirius winked at James and gave him the thumb's up. James then nudged Lily, "Lily, Sirius says that Tawny says that you're a selfish brat." James made up.

            "Well, tell Sirius to tell Tawny that she's a dumb blond, moronic idiot who'll never amount to anything in life." Lily growled.

            James told Sirius, who told Tawny that. Tawny's eyes swelled with anger, and she whispered something to Sirius. James then turned to Lily and said, "Tawny says that-"

            Just on cue, Professor McGonagall turned toward Lily, James, Sirius and Tawny. "Evans, Potter, Black, and Figg. I'll be seeing you in detention tonight."

            "Oh, I'm ever so sorry, Professor," Said James in a mock sorry voice. "Sirius and I already have a scheduled detention tonight, in fact, we're all booked for the next two weeks, but we have an opening on the 28th, if you'd like us to come then."

            The professor looked at the boys unbelievably. "I don't see how you managed that, seeing as you don't even have fourteen different teachers, but in that case, Potter, Black, I'll see you both on the 28th, Evans, and Figg, you will both be meeting for a detention tonight. James and Sirius grinned and gave each other thumbs up.

            Lily and Tawny glared at each other, and made disgusted faces. 

            Once in detention, Professor McGonagall made the girls sort out Professor McCorbey's Potions ingredients. They worked silently for nearly a half hour, not looking each other in the eye until Tawny accidently knocked over a can of green gloop, and it fell all over Lily.

            "Oh, my god! Tanya Figg! That is disgusting! It's all over my clothes!" Lily threw a bucket of slime from a container all over Tawny.

            Tawny shrieked. "LILY EVANS! How could you! It was just an accident! This stuff is so gross!" She tried to pull the slime out of her hair.

            "It's a nice touch on you. This purple dye would be the perfect touch!" Lily poured a can of purple dye all over Tawny.

            Tawny screamed, but she was trying hard to keep from laughing. "Oh, well, now you asked for it, Evans!" Tawny began throwing newt's eyes at Lily.

            "Eww! Oh, my gosh! EWW!" Lily shrieked, but then broke out in laughter. Tawny began to laugh too. 

            Once both girls were in fits of hysteria, Tawny spoke up. "Lil, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted so snobby on you. I was just feeling really upset. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

            "No, I'm sorry, Tawny. It was my fault. I really don't know what got into me. Forgive me?"

            "Only if you forgive me first." 

            "Ok, I forgive you."

            "I forgive you too." Tawny grinned, "Now, we aren't finished with detention yet." She rummaged through the Potions cabinet, but when she turned around, Lily poured a bucket of frog slime all over her. Then, Professor McCorbey came in, shocked.

            "Evans! Figg! Both of you! Out! Now! And, get washed! You will come back and clean this mess up later!" He cried, in complete shock. Lily and Tawny ran out of the room in fits of laughter.

            Sirius and James were hiding behind a statue, when Sirius whispered, "See? It did work!"

            "What, may I ask, worked?" Tawny asked, her and Lily grinned, as James and Sirius turned red.

            "I suppose we have you two to thank for all this?" Lily asked, grinning, her hands on her hips.

            "Actually, yes, you do." Sirius said.

             "Oh, yes, we defiantly owe them." Tawny giggled, and took out a bottle of spray, "Which is why we are going to give them the honor of cleaning up the potions dungeons."

            "Oh, no you don't! You made the mess!" Cried James

            "Well, there wouldn't _be a mess if you two hadn't interfered! That'll teach you not to mess with other people's problems." Lily said._

            Sirius and James grumbled, and headed toward the Potions dungeon. Lily and Tawny laughed at the boys. 

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers!!! I owe u guyz da world!!! *cries* poor Tawnyyy...well, review, review, review, or else I miught just decide 2 stop writing it!!! Lolz...i doubt that, though, seeing as im obsessed with writing this...well, I'll tell u again, review!!!


	11. How Journal Entries Can Ruin Your Life

A/N: Ok...there's not much to say...enjoy!!!

Chapter Eleven:

Journal Entries Can Ruin Lives

            Life went on normally afterwards. Christmas came and went. Lily had stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays, with Tawny and Sirius, although Grace had invited both Lily and Tawny to France with her on vacation. Lily and Tawny both knew it would be too much trouble. The holidays went very uneventfully by. Most days went something like this:

            "'Morning!" Tawny would cry cheerfully.

            "Good morning, Tawny" Lily said, yawning.

            "Morning, Lily, Tawny." Sirius would say when they went down to the common room.

            "So, what're we going to do today?" Tawny would ask.

            "Pranks." Sirius would respond.

            "On who? Everyone's at home." Lily would say.

            "Fine, then, what else can we do?" Sirius would ask.

            "Don't ask me!" Lily would always say, and they'de usually end up playing chess, or Exploding Snaps, or quiddich all day.

            All in all, even Sirius was almost glad when vacation was over. He was beating Tawny at chess for the 50 billionth time, when James and Grace came into the common room. 

            "Hey, guys!" James said, enthusiastically.

            "How was vacation?" Grace asked.

            "Boring. Extremely boring. But, I loved your Christmas present!"

            "Great! I thought you would!" Grace had given Lily a charm bracelet from France. Each charm had a bit of magic to it. 

            "How come I didn't get a bracelet?" Tawny said in a mock annoyed voice, then laughed. "I know, I know. I have enough jewelry, and lose it all. Oh, well. I loved my little Penelope!"

            "Penelope?" Grace asked.

            "I decided on a name. I've always loved the name Penelope, and for a kitten as cute as Penny is, Penelope is the only suited name."

            Lily giggled. "I hate that name, but whatever you want..."

            "Hey! Penny heard that!" Tawny laughed, and threw a pillow that was on the large armchair in the common room at Lily. 

            "Ok, so, how was your vacation, Grace?"

            "Oh, France was beautiful, but it was a bit too much huge museums, and walking for my liking. The Luvre was quite dull, if you ask me, though. It's probably because I'm no artist, but I found it quite boring. All we did was walk through room after room of paintings, and I was really looking forward to the Mona Lisa, and once we got there it was quite anti-climax. I mean, it's a woman, not to mention a not-so-pretty woman staring at you from a painting, and people were literally staring back for hours on end, as if at any moment she would come alive, and they didn't want to miss it." Grace giggled.

            "Oh, Grace! How can you not adore The Luvre?" Cried Tawny, the artist of the girls "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to see the Mona Lisa. I mean, it's amazing. The artists who made it there are the best of the best, they're brilliant." Tawny sighed, obviously dreaming about her artwork finding a place in the Luvre. 

            "Oh, Tawny. Don't be silly. It sounds horribly dull to me."

            "It was! And the pictures didn't even move!" Grace said, horrified, as if the idea of pictures which didn't move was outrageous

            "It's a muggle museum, Grace, the pictures can't move." Tawny said, then she changed the subject. "So, what else did you see? How was the food? Did you go to the Eiffel Tower? Did you have a brilliant view from your hotel?"

            "We saw a ton of stuff, the Arch of Triumph, the Eiffel Tower, lots of museums, and buildings, and stuff, the food was great, yes, we went to the Eiffel Tower, and, yes, we had a great view from the hotel. It was very beautiful, but I'm glad to be back." Grace sighed, and flopped down on a huge armchair.

            "So, what else? Any cute French boys?" Tawny squealed.

            "Hey! I heard that!" Said Sirius, who was across the common room talking to the Marauders

            "Ok, any cute French boys that aren't as cute as Sirius?" Tawny giggled.

            "Tawny, you sound like you're twelve, grow up." Grace laughed.

            "Hey, I resent that. I do not act like I'm twelve!"

            "Nope, She's right, I've seen more mature twelve year olds before. I'd say ten." Lily grinned.

            Tawny laughed, "So, were there?"

            "Maybe," Grace grinned, "But, I couldn't speak a word of their language."

            "Don't be stupid, you don't need a language. All you have to do is use the universal language of I'm-a-cute-girl-ask-me-out-to-dinner-now."

            "That may work for you, Tawny, but that is defiantly not _my native language." Grace laughed._

            Tawny giggled. "It's simple. Watch," Tawny tossed her hair behind her ears. That second every boy in the common room's head turned. Tawny laughed, and turned away. "See? Simple!" 

            Grace fell to the floor laughing. "Eek! I'm dead!" She cried when she got up.

            Lily giggled, and asked, "Why so?"

            "I haven't done any of my homework!"

            "Just tell them you left it all at your hotel in France." Tawny said.

            "McGonagall will kill me, but ok."

            "Ok, well, we have this entire afternoon to have as much fun as we all would've had together all vacation." Tawny announced.

            Grace grinned. "So, what's the plan? Pranks?"

            "Yep!" Tawny smiled evilly.

            "No boys involved. This will be just us girls." Said Lily

            "Ok, so, that'll be fun with a side order of pranks, hold the boys." Grace giggled.

            "Ok, so, now to the serious stuff, what pranks do we play?"

            "Oh, I don't know. I figure we'll sneak around the castle tonight and do whatever we feel like." 

            "Fun!" Grace squealed. 

~*-*-*~

            That night, at around 1 am, everyone had emptied the common room, and Tawny began to shake Grace, who was beginning to doze off. "Whaa-? Tawny, it's the middle of the night. I'm tired. We have classes tomorrow."

            "Wake up! Are you forgetting our little midnight prank session?"

            Grace grumbled, and got up. Lily, who had her nose in a book, called_ "The Golden Compass" sat up. It was written by a wizard, named Philip Pullman, and he was actually considering publishing it for the muggles.  "So," Lily began, "Do we start with the boys or Valery?" _

            "I say Valery and Michelle, then we'll move on to the boys, and, finally, the Slytherins."

            "Perfect! Let's get started!"

            The girls raced up to their own dormitory. "Hmm...what have we here?" Tawny giggled at Valery, who had cucumbers sitting on her eyes. She always slept like that. She claimed it helped her to "maintain her perfect complexion".

            Lily and Grace laughed. "Oh, let's do something wicked! I intend to pay this girl back for her six years of being a prissy little prat."

            Grace grinned evilly. "I say we give her a little makeover. Then, we set her alarm clock so that she'll be late enough she doesn't look in the mirror before she leaves. And, just in case, we'll lock the bathroom door."

            Lily and Tawny had gins on their faces that made them look like clowns. "Ok, so, let's see where Miss Freemore keeps her cosmetics." Tawny whispered, as to not wake up Valery. They soon found that Valery had an entire trunk full of makeup. Lily, Tawny, and Grace soon began their work. Lily had gotton out some atrocious-colored green eyeshadow, and painted it all over Valery's face. They then poured five entire bottles of blue nailpolish on her hair. 

            "Oh, this is too evil." Grace whispered. Just then, Valery rolled over. "Let's go. We still need to do the boys and the Slytherins." So, the girls quietly slipped out of their dormitory, and down into the boys'. All the boys were fast asleep.

            "Oh, do we have to bother them? They look so innocent when they sleep." Lily snickered. Like _those boys would ever look __or be innocent, but Tawny didn't seem to have heard her, because she went on, "Let's just borrow some pranks, and go do the Slytherins." Lily and Grace had no choice, but to agree, since Tawny wasn't really asking them. Lily snuck around the common room, looking for pranks, when something caught her eye, under James' bed. It was a piece of paper, written on in James' handwriting, in blue quill. Lily figured it might be plans for pranks, or something of an interesting sort, so she picked it up and read it;_

_Journal, _

_Oh, geez, just when I thought I was completely over my obsession with girls I just had to find out I was in love with **her. I mean, I thought I couldn't stand her. Sirius always told me I was. I'm not sure if he believed himself or not, but I know I am. I know it somehow. It's insane! I mean, I'm perfectly content one second, then I get a vision of her hair, or her face. Everything reminds me of her! I always figured love would be all happy, and perfect, but this is true torture! I can't tell her how I feel. She'd laugh at me, or maybe just pity me. Or maybe she'd get all awkward, and it'd ruin our friendship. I don't know what to do, really. I can't get her out of my mind. I'm going to rip this out of my journal now, and hide it. I don't want Sirius or someone to find it. More importantly, I don't want myself to find it. It's hard enough admitting this to myself, I don't want to be tormented by this every time I open my journal.**_

_~James_

            Lily stared at the paper, astounded. She would've never believed James had a sentimental side, ever. Yet, here was living proof. She wondered who it was James had this obsession over. And, to Lily's shock she felt a pang of menacing jealousy of whoever James had written that about. Lily neatly folded the entry and put it in her pocket. She wasn't sure she wanted Grace and Tawny to see this. "Lily!" Came Tawny's voice. "Come on! We found a ton of pranks while you were lollygagging," Tawny grinned, "over James, no doubt."

            "Oh, shut up, TW. I was doing _nothing of the sort. I was looking diligently for pranks." Lily said. It was half true, she __had been looking for pranks. Until she saw the journal entry, that is._

            Grace laughed, and said "Come on! We have work to do!"

~*-*-*~

            The next morning the Slytherins were shocked to find their underwear hanging throughout the great hall (some of which had pink fluffy bunnies), their dormitories and common room walls filled with green mold, and their Robes all dyed red and gold (the Gryffindor colors). Even more shocked, was Valery, who woke up to an empty common room, and ran immediately to Transfiguration, where everyone burst out laughing. Sirius and James were almost in tears, and Michelle even found herself giving a little giggle, to Valery's disgust. Valery immediately whipped out her pocket mirror, and gave petrified shriek. She then burst out in tears, and glared at Lily who was falling out of her seat laughing. "You did this, Evans! You'll pay for this, you will!" She screamed. Lily payed no attention to Valery's threat, and continued to laugh. She looked over at James, who grinned at her. For some reason, she wanted to melt into her seat. Since last night, something had changed about James, in Lily's eyes. The class was still laughing hysterically. Valery, in tears, vainly tried to get chunks of blue nail polish out of her hair. She turned toward the classroom door, and began to run out. 

            "Excuse me, Miss Freemore, where do you think you are going. Please take your seat." Came Professor McGonagall, "Class, please calm down. We have a class to start. The class went by uneventfully, with McGonagall explaining the rules and dangers of human transfiguration. After class, Lily was walking toward the Arithmancy room alone. She and James were the only ones who took that class, which was fine any other day, but it felt awkward today. James was walking a few feet behind her, and if she had looked back at him, she would've noticed that he he seemed to be muttering to himself. Finally, he lifted his head, and, on what seemed like a spur of the moment thing, James ran up to Lily. "Hey, Lil!" He said, in a kind of shy (in James' own way) way, and smiled. 

            "Hi!" Lily said, trying hard to act normally, when she was dying to ask him who James was so obsessed with, and why that other girl instead of _her. _

            "So...have you heard?"

            "Heard what?"

            "Well, there's a huge, huge, huge ball next month. It's celebrating Hogwarts' 1000th anniversary."

            "Wow. That sounds fun." Lily said trying to act normally. She was dying to tell him it wouldn't be any fun, because she'd end up going with someone who she had no interest in whatsoever, but she just put on her fake smile, and kept walking toward Arithmancy.

            "Lily, can I ask you something?"

            "Of course, what is it?" Lily prayed that he wouldn't tell her about the mystery girl.

            James was silent for a second. "Oh...wait...I have to go...go get something...I'll meet you in class!"

            Lily stared at him for a second, then headed toward class. While they were copying down a chart in class, Lily whispered, "So, what'd you want to ask me?"

            "Nothing. I just...I just wanted to ask if you had a spare quill, that's all. But, I found one on the ground in the corridor." James said, with a tone of nervousness that Lily had never noticed in his voice.

            "Oh. Ok." Lily gave a deep sigh in her head. They didn't talk for the rest of the class, or for the rest of the day, for that matter. James spent the day goofing off with the Marauders. Lily watched James with them. She sighed. The question that had been plaguing her all day seemed to have an endless number of answers, but every one seemed to be less likely than the next. James didn't fall in love. He wasn't the type. But, there, in Lily's pocket, was living proof that he was. And Lily hated it. She didn't know if she was really _jealous, but she certainly didn't like the fact that James would fall in love. It put him in another perspective in Lily's eyes, and Lily hated the perspective. This probably had nothing to do with jealousy in __that way, Lily thought, it was jealousy, and worry, but not because she wished it was her who James was in love with, but because James would probably end up asking the girl out, and maybe even marrying her (that might've been going a bit too far, but Lily was often one to jump to conclusions), and Lily would no longer be the #1 girl in James' life. It was funny, but, in a way, she always had been. And, it had felt nice when they were friends again, and James no longer had any girlfriends. And even while he had those billions of girlfriends, Lily was still his friend, probably the closest friend (besides the Sirius) that he had. When James went out with this new girl, Lily knew that girl would automatically take her spot at #1. So, that was all the jealousy was. Wasn't it?_

            It was ironic. A year ago, Lily wouldn't have cared what James did, or who he went out with. Actually, a year ago, Lily wasn't speaking to James. Lily hated the memories she had. Just over a year ago, she had been going out with Gilderoy Lockhart. He was nice (at least around her, he was), smart, funny, popular, and extremely handsome. Lily thought he was perfect. Then, for no reason at all, James came in and ruined everything. During that time, although they argued and fought, and teased each other constantly, they were friends. But, James ruined their friendship by running in and breaking them up. He told Gilderoy that she was going out with Remus, and Gilderoy dumped her. And this was all for James' own sick amusement. Lily didn't speak to James for a year, and hated him all summer, but that's pretty much how long you can go without liking James, who was probably the most likeable person in the school. 

            Lily looked over at James, across the dinner table. That wasn't the same boy who had ruined her perfectly good relationship. It couldn't be. She scowled. The worst thing about James was that you couldn't help liking him. Lily sighed. Who would've thought that a simple journal entry could ruin the rest of her life.

A/N: You'd make the world a better place (not to mention make me a happier person) if you review!!!


	12. What? I Fell In the Lake!

A/N: Here's chapter twelve! Hope you like it! It's HORRIBLY short, though, and I'm eternally sorry for that...lol...well, anywayz, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the very few things that I own...i.e. the plot, personalities, Grace, Tawny, minor characters whom JKR never mentioned in her books, Natty, Amanda, and other stuff...ya...

Chapter Twelve:

"What? I Fell In The Lake!"

            Lily was boggled at the state she was in during the next few days. She occupied all her spare time looking through magazines for dresses for the ball with Grace and Tawny, and doing homework, as to avoid any unwanted conversations with a certain James Potter. 

            "Ok, Lils, what's bugging you?" Grace asked.

            "Oh, it's nothing, really."

            "It's something." Said Tawny, popping her head out from her trunk where she was searching for something, who knows what. Tawny was the most unorganized person on Earth; therefore, she was never not looking for something. "It's definitely something. So, tell us. It's an unwritten law that you aren't supposed to keep secrets from your best friends.

            "Fine." Lily took out the neatly folded journal entry from her pocket, and stared at it for a second before handing it to Grace. Tawny read it over Grace's shoulder, and fell back onto the bed laughing madly. "What? What's so funny?"

            Tawny gasped for breath. "Lily Evans! You are the slowest person on earth! This is what's been bothering you?" Tawny giggled, "So, you've been jealous all this time?"

            "Well...not quite. Well, yeah, I guess, but what's so funny?"

            "You've been jealous of yourself all this time! It's so obvious! Honestly, Lily, the rest of the world knows that James loves you, and you love James, except for you and James!"

            "Ha! Yeah, right. You're saying that James was writing about me? That's laughable!"

            "Who else would he be writing about? It's so obvious!"

            "Yeah, right, like Potter would ever be interested in me."

            "He has been for the past six years. You're just too blind to realize it!" Grace cried.

            "How do you know?"

            "We know these things. Unlike you, we have eyes." Tawny said, grinning.

            Lily rolled her eyes. "I knew I should've never told you two. This is a complete secret between us, though, ok? You tell no one."

            "Fine, fine, but, if I don't tell anyone, how will I ever get Sirius to get James to ask you to the ball?"

            "That's my point. You won't. I highly doubt James likes me, therefore, I'm going to pretend none of this happened."

            Grace and Tawny rolled their eyes in unison. "You'll see. We're never wrong."

~*-*-*~

            But, it seemed to Lily that they were wrong. Within the next few weeks, Lily had gotten several invitations to the ball, but she declined each of them. Two weeks before the ball, she accepted an invitation from Mundungus Fletcher. Lily knew Mundungus would most likely get back together with his steady girlfriend, Victoria Ausmere, before the ball, and end up going with her, which one of the main reasons she accepted. She wanted an excuse not to go

to the ball, or at least go dateless. James, so far, had no date, but that wasn't a surprise to anyone, seeing as everyone knew that James never accepted any invitations until at least a week before the ball. By the Wednesday before the ball, all the girls who wanted to go with James were getting desperate, knowing that if James declined, they would have to go dateless, since all the boys except James had dates. 

            On Thursday evening, Lily rushed up to the Astronomy Tower. Seeing the empty common room she figured that the rest of the Gryffindors had already left. Little did she know that when she ran out of the common room, the Gryffindors were coming out of hiding spots, and laughing at ho well their plan worked. Lily reached the Astronomy Tower, but it was empty, with the exception of James, who looked shocked to see her alone. "Oh. Hi, Lily! Where is

everyone? They told me they'd meet me up here."

            "That's weird. They had already left when I came up here."

            James grinned. "I sense a trick somewhere. Come on, let's go downstairs and find them before we're the victims of Sirius and Tawny's newest plan."

            Lily laughed, and turned to open the door out of the Astronomy Tower. It was locked, just as Lily was afraid of. "Oh, no! Damn it! It's locked!" Lily said, severely annoyed by then.

            "Ok, no problem. We'll just...umm...we'll just fly down!"

            "What? Are you joking? You don't even have your broom with you."

            "No. But, I will in a matter of seconds. Accio!" James cried, and, as he said, the broom was flying toward him in a matter of seconds. "Ok, come on. Get on."

            "Me? No! You know I'm petrified of flying! You go, and I'll wait up here for help."

            "Oh, come on, Evans." James said, grinning at Lily's obvious fright. Lily got onto the broom, whimpering, and James took off. "I don't see how this could scare you! It's the most amazing feeling min the world, flying."

            Lily snorted. "Ok, the ground's there, just land already, will you?" 

            James had a wide smile on his face. He began to speed at full speed down to the ground, and Lily screamed so loudly you'd think he was murdering her. 

            "JAMES POTTER, STOP RIGHT NOW!" She cried. "Oh, my god, I'm going to die. I'm going to die!" She muttered to herself, and tightened her grip around James' waist. 

            James just continued laughing insanely. Once they were about an inch from the ground, and Lily was near fainting, James shot strait up into the sky. Lily was still holding her breath and pleading for dear life, when James did a somersault in the air. Lily finally let her breath out and let go of James, when he finally slowed down and glided over the lake, almost touching the water, but was completely taken for surprise when he did a small flip in

the air, and Lily fell directly off the broom. She shrieked, and James quickly flew down to try and get her. The Giant Squid finally pushed her back onto the broom, and Lily was furious, not to mention soaking wet.

            "JAMES! Land the broom, NOW!" James obeyed, and landed by the lake. "James Potter! Are you laughing? Stop this instant! It isn't funny!" But, James continued to laugh hysterically.

            "I can't help it! You look hilarious! You're soaking wet, and you have seaweed in your hair!" He continued to laugh, and Lily couldn't help laughing along. 

            Lily finally fell back onto the grass laughing. "How bad do I look?"

            "Very bad. You look like you just went swimming in the garbage." James laughed.

            "Well, it's my new fashion statement!" Lily giggled. "Maybe I should wear this to the ball. I'm sure I'd be the only person soaking wet, wearing seaweed in their hair."

            James grinned. "You know, Lil, I don't think whoever I end up going to the ball with could go looking cuter than you do now." 

            Lily found herself blushing. She found herself asking, "Who are you going with?"

            "I think I'm going with Mary Simmons, it doesn't really matter, though. I'm not going with who I wanted to go with." Lily raised her eyebrow. The mysterious girl might just be revealed.

            "And why's that?" Lily asked.

            "Oh, she's going with someone else. Mundungus Fletcher, I believe." James grinned

            Lily giggled. "You should have asked her before. I'm sure she would've accepted."

            "Oh, really?"

            "Yes, of course. She was actually hoping you'd ask her for weeks."

            James found himself laughing. "Oh, Lil, I love you, you know." 

            "I love you too." Lily giggled. "So, are we going to have to admit to Sirius and Tawny and the rest that they were right all along, and that their plan worked?"

            "Oh, that sounds awful, why don't we hide it from them for a while, and see if they figure it out, we'll let them know on Friday."

            Lily grinned. "Sounds like fun. So, are you still going with Mary?"

            "It depends." James teased. "Are you still going with Mundungus?"

            "It depends." Lily gigged. "Let's go back inside."

~*-*-*~

            Inside the common room, everyone had their lines worked out, and Sirius and Tawny were just dying to say, "We told you so!" They were baffled when Lily and James came in, Lily soaked, and calling James names.

            "You jerk, Potter! I can't believe you! Of all the horrible, rude, annoying things to do-"

            "Lily! You're soaked! What happened?"

            "That jerk, Potter, knocked me off the broom, and I fell into the lake!" Lily was trying hard not to laugh, and she could see that so was James.

            Sirius looked completely shocked that his plan hadn't worked. "What! That's not fair!"

            "What? I fell in the lake!"

            Everyone was in complete chaos and James and Lily began to laugh madly. 

            "Hey! Wait a second!" Grace cried, "Why are you two laughing."

            "Ok, ok, your plan did work."

            "Yes!" Sirius cried.

            "We knew it!" Tawny exclaimed, and the rest of the common room was laughing, cheering, or just plain confused.

            Mundungus announced to Lily that he had gotten back together with Victoria, and everything seemed perfect in the world to Lily. 

            "You should've known you couldn't keep a secret from us!" Tawny said, laughing.

A/N: ok...that was chapter twelve...hope ya liked it!!! Ahhhh! I owe my LIFE to u reviewers!!! Thank you soooooooo much!!! Well, now, I'm gonna thank u each personally:

**_~Nicola Padfoot:__ My most trustworthy reviewer! lolz! Thanks a bunch! And, looky! They went with eachother to the ball! And, ya, Lily *was* harsh on Tawny, but, ya know, dat's Lily for you. And I still think you're insane to like my fic! One of the best on fanfiction.net! Ha! In my dreams! You should read Snapdragon and Prongs, by AriaStar, though, I bet you'd like it! Now, THAT's a good fic...anywayz, thanks a ton for the review!_**

_ **~Lizzie Evanz: I'm glad I made you smile! = ) thanks for reviewing!**_

**_~Thistle Meg: __Another trustworthy reviewer! At least I know I have 2 people who've reviewed more than once...I lost all my old reviewers ages ago when I took forever to write more of the fic...anywayz, what line had u quoted from chapter 10? All that showed up was "          ", and Im dying to know what the line was! Lolz...well, thanks for the review!_**

**_~Sierra Sitruc:__ lolz...ya, I know...i do tend to exaggerate things, lolz...but, so does Lily, it's HER fault...hehe...anywayz, yup, It was a  bit much that the entry could "ruin her life", but o well...tehehe...it's a catching chapter name....lol! Anywayz, thanks a bunch for the review!_**

**_~Gigi: __Ahh__, yes...James is a jerk (this is my response to your review of chapter 6), but he's learning...anywayz, thankz for your reviews!_**

**_~Firenze:__ Tehehe...i'm glad I tortured you...it's what I live for...lolz, j/p...anywayz, u probably won't be surprised to know that I used my powers of evil to not post this chapter, even though I had it fully written when I posted chapter 11...hehe...i'm a sadist, I know...well, now that you've finished reading this, u'd better get ready for more torture, cuz it's gonna be a longggg wait for chapter 13...*giggles*_**

Do you want *your* name up there? Then, review, please!!!


	13. Revealed Truth

A/N: otayz...I happen to HATE this chapter, so, sorry that it stinks so much, people! *wacks self on head* why do I have to be such a stinky writer, gosh darnit? lolz...well, this chapter REALLY sux, so I'll just let you ppl get on with it...

Disclaimer: I still own the things I owned last chapter...nothing's chanced concerning that...

Chapter Thirteen:

Revealed Truth

            Lily squealed. It was the day of the ball, and she could hardly concentrate, because of her excitement. The ball was going to be perfect in every possible way. Lily couldn't help a little outburst during Transfiguration, when Professor McGonagall said "As you all know, tonight is the Anniversary Ball. I expect you all to-" Professor McGonagall had reprimanded Lily by saying, "Miss Evans, control yourself.", but by then no one was paying attention, because they were bouncing off the ceiling as well. Lily, Tawny, and Grace decided to get the Marauders, and Natty to skip History of Magic, seeing as they were so excited, and come with them to do something more "productive", namely, hanging out outside by the lake. Natty asked if she could bring her friend, Estelle (Stella), who was a French transfer, and whom Natty knew from Beuxbatons. 

            "I am so excited for zee ball!" Estelle said, with an air of complete excitement in her voice, "Zis is so different from what we do at Beuxbatons! At Beauxbatons, we do not have very many of zese balls. Hogwarts iz so wonderful! It iz so big, and splendid!" 

            Lily grinned. "I'm glad you like it here! Are you going with anyone to the ball?"

            "Oh, yes! Zee boys here are so different from the ones in France! Zee French boys can be so boring, and, 'ow-you-say, not fun. But, zee boys here! Zey are so nice, and funny! I am going with one named Freddie Martins. He iz very nice, and we 'ave become very good friends. Who are all of you going with?" 

            Lily laughed, "Oh, I'd kill for your accent, Estelle! I'm going with James, Tawny's going with Sirius, and Grace's going with Remus. They say they're just good friends, but I think-" 

            Lily was cut off by Grace, "What you think is absolutely wrong, Lily Evans, so don't even start." Grace grinned.

            "Zat sounds nice! And, Lily, I'd trade you for you're British accent anyday. I always feel zat everyone looks at me as an exotique French girl, when I am really like zee rest of you. Anyways, I think zat zee ball will be brilliant fun. Oui, zat iz for sure."

            Lily was twirling her hair, thinking of something to say. "I could easily push you into the lake, you know." James teased her.

            "You wouldn't dare, Potter!" James tickled her, and she squealed with laughter. Grace then clutched her forehead, and bit her lip. "What's wrong, Grace?" Lily asked, curiously.

            Grace shuddered, "It's nothing," Grace said, casually, then muttered under her breath, "I hope."

            "Shouldn't we be getting inside?" Tawny asked, "We only have three hours till the ball!"

            "Only three hours? Oh, however shall we have time to get ready?" Sirius said in mock horror, laughing.

            "Oh, shut up," Tawny giggled, "Let's just get inside." They all walked inside.

            By 6 o'clock, everyone was ready for the ball. Tawny was obsessing over looking perfect, Lily was just plain obsessing and Grace was laughing at both of them. "You two act as if the rest of your lives depend on this ball..."

            "It's important! It's the biggest ball ever! We deserve to have _some fun!" Tawny stated._

            Lily hopped onto the bed, "Yeah! Exactly!" She said, as she jumped up and down.

            "Lily Evans! Don't be juvenile! You're not five, you know! You'll break the-" Grace's scolding was cut off by a pillow that Lily threw at her, and she shrieked, "Ok, fine! Two can play at that game!" And Grace jumped onto her bed and began to hop up and down, throwing pillows at Lily and Tawny, who was putting on blue eye shadow.

            Tawny squealed and joined into the game, in a few seconds she jumped off of her bed, and took out her wand, "On guard!" She said, pointing her wand towards Lily.

            "Touche!" Lily cried, pulling out her wand, Grace then joined in, and they had gotten into a spirited sword fight. A few seconds later, Valery walked in with her best friend, Michelle.

            Valery stared at them blankly, "How childish," she reprimanded. The girls promptly ignored Valery, and continued to try and chop each other's heads off.

            After about about an hour of sword fights, James poked his head into the door of the dorm, Sirius and Remus behind him. He laughed at the three girls, and said, "If The Three Musketeers are finished, it's time for the ball."

            "Oh, can't we play?" Sirius whined from behind James,

            "You _certainly can NOT!" Came Valery's voice, "This is a girl's dormitory, and you shouldn't even be in here!" Valery then walked out, her nose in the air, followed by Michelle._

            "Oh, how nice, we love you too," Said Sirius sarcastically.

            Tawny giggled, and the girls jumped off the bed. "Ok, let's go!" Squealed Tawny, excitedly

            Lily took James' arm, and walked out the dormitory. James was having fun playing the role of a butler. "May I take you coat, Miss Lily?"

            Lily laughed and played along, "Oh, do please, thank you, oh, and Jamesie, be a dear and get me some punch, will you?" Lily giggled.

            "Of course, Miss Lily, but, if Miss Lily calls me Jamesie again, I will be forced to quit, and live on the streets of Manhattan..." (A/N: don't ask, cuz I don't know where the heck I got that from...lol...)

            Lily smiled, and kissed him. "Manhattan? Oh, that will never do," Lily giggled.

            "You two are sickening," Sirius said, and Tawny nodded in agreement. "The streets of Manhattan?"

            "Oh that will never do?" Tawny and Sirius gagged. "You sound like soap opera people...or something!"

            James and Lily ignored their friends, "Care to dance?" James asked

            Lily and James danced two dances before Dumbledore came up onto the stage. "Hello, students!" Dumbledore began, "I'm glad you could all make it here. As you all know, it was 1000 years ago today that Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff founded Hogwarts. 1000 years ago that young witches and wizards, just like youselves-" Dumbledore was cut off by a shriek and a loud bang. Everyone was shocked, and whispers filled the hall. "Students! Please go directly to your common rooms!"

            Lily shudders, and clutched James' arm. "What is it?"

            "I dunno." James muttered vaguely.

            Just then Grace ran up to them, near tears, "Something's wrong," She whispered, "Something's very wrong."

            James looked at Grace, and made up his mind, "Lil, go back to the Gryffindor common room and cover for me. I'm going to find out what happened."

            "No!" Lily clutched James' hand tightly, "I'm coming." 

            James didn't protest, and they both ran out of the Great Hall. Luckily, no one noticed them running down toward the dungeons though all the chaos. James then heard whispers coming from one of the dungeons. It sounded like it was coming from the Potions room. 

            "We've waited long enough," Came a man's voice, "It is time. Get the boy. Get the boy and bring him back. I want him back alive. Bring the girl alive, as well. Kill the rest freely, but, be sure of this, Chestire, get caught and you will be killed at their own choice. I will not save you. I will be in the forest. Bring me them by May 29th, midnight. If you don't have them, rest assured that I'll take your life instead."

            James shuddered. The man talking had a sound of pure evil in his voice. And Chestire? That was the surname of Braedon Chestire, a Gryffindor who'd graduated only last year. He was working for this evil man? James would have never guessed. And who were they going to kidnap? One thing was for sure, these men were trouble.

            "Yes, my lord. I will bring you the boy. But-"

            "Why do I want the boy? He is my son. He has my blood flowing through his veins. This boy will be great, if he joins our side."

            "But-"

            "If he doesn't? I'll kill him."

            James shuddered. This man was truly evil. Kill his own son? He couldn't imagine how a father could do that. He thought of his father. He was never at home very often, but when he was, they'd play quiddich and have the time of their lives. James knew his father would never do anything like that.

            "Does the boy know, my lord?"

            "You are becoming too nosy, Chestire. My business has nothing to do with you. You are only to obey. And, no, the boy does not know. He believes that he is the son of the Potters." The man laughed a cold, cruel laugh.

            James' world froze. His mind swirled. No! That couldn't be true! It was impossible! His parents were his parents. He was not the son of this man. This man was mad!

            Lily covered her mouth. She looked at James, scared at his expression of complete shock. He looked pale, and sick, as if he were about to throw up. He slid to the floor and lost his consciousness. "Damn!" Lily said under her breath. The man was coming out, and she couldn't carry James. She pulled out her wand, and pointed it to James. "Invisilo." She whispered, then repeated the spell for herself. Lily crossed her fingers. The men passed her, without touching James. Lily let out a sigh when they were far down the corridor. She looked over to James. He had an expression that made Lily want to cry. She knelt down beside him. This was the same boy who was always joking and laughing. Now he wasn't laughing. He wasn't happy. He looked like a little boy. Who had no idea what to do. And it scared Lily out of her wits. "James?" She whispered.

            James moved slightly, and opened his eyes. "Oh, no...It wasn't all a dream?" 

            The look on James' face made Lily want to cry. She shook her head. 

            "This is all wrong!" James got up. "He can't be my father!"

            "Who was he?" Lily asked softly.

            "I'm not sure. But, I think-" James paused, "I think he was Voldemort."

            Lily stared in shock. That couldn't be possible! The boy she loved had the same blood in his veins as the man who had taken part in ruining her life? Lily looked at James. "You aren't him. You don't have to be him."

            James just stared blankly up into space. 

            "Let's go back to the common room."

            James stood up, and walked toward Gryffindor Tower. Lily looked at him. She wanted to tell him everything was going to be ok. She desperately wanted to be able to turn back time and not have come here. But, she knew that'd only make things worse. Lily was scared. Was Voldemort going to take James? She couldn't let him. She wouldn't. She hated Voldemort for doing this to James. More than she hated anyone for doing anything.

            When they got into the common room, James went up to the boys' dorm, without a word to Sirius, Remus, or Peter. Sirius followed him, but the rest, knowing that Sirius was the one who had to talk to James, stayed behind. "Lil, what's wrong?" Tawny finally asked after 5 minutes of silence.

            "Voldemort," Lily muttered, "Voldemort is wrong."

            Up in his bedroom, James told Sirius everything. Every single detail of what had happened. "I always wondered why my family looked nothing like me. It all makes sense now." James said sadly. "I'm going to write them a letter. I'll tell them that I know. They kept it from me all these years."

            Sirius looked blank, "Well, what were they supposed to do? Tell you one day, 'oh, by the way, son, you're really the son of a psychopathic evil murderer.'"

            "They could've at least told me I was adopted," James muttered angrily. He took out a piece of parchment:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

            He then crossed that out. They weren't his parents.

_Dear Annabelle and Sam,_

            No, the dear sounded too friendly. 

_Annabelle and Sam Potter (if those are your real names),_

_             __I know the truth. All of it. Why'd you keep it a secret all these years? What were you planning to do? Tell me on my graduation day, "Oh, yeah, son, actually, you aren't a Potter, and we're not your real parents, " Or are you my real mother, mum? Have you cheated on dad and kept it from him?_

            James shuddered. He felt horrible saying all this, but he didn't care. They deserved whatever happened.

_            All these years you've told me, "You'll be Head Boy one day, it's in your blood." And "You were destined to be a Gryffindor, every Potter has been".  Well, guess what, I'm not a Potter. I don't have your blood. And you never got around to telling me it in SIXTEEN years. I want to know the whole truth now._

_                                    ~James_

            The blood boiled in James' head. He was furious with his false parents. How could they do this to him? How? Did Grace know? Did Amanda know? Did everyone know but him? Sirius was still sitting next to him in complete silence. 

            "You know, James, they still are your parents." Sirius said

            "No, they aren't! Not my real parents!"

            "Parents are the people who raise you, and take care of you, and love you. They are your parents. Your real parents."

            James just scowled at the floor, "If they were my real parents, they wouldn't let me find out like this. They'd tell me." Sirius didn't argue. He just stared at James in silence. He knew that if he argued, James wouldn't listen.

            "James, I've known you and your parents since forever. Your parents wouldn't do anything unless they wanted to keep you safe. This Voldemort is evil. He is. If they told you, you would've wanted to know who your parents were. If you found out...who knows what you'd do."

            "Well, I know now." James said furiously.

A/N: James was pretty mean to his parents, wasn't he? Tehehe...well, he was pretty mad...he'll regret being so mean in later chapters...anywayz...sorry again for the horrible chapter!

Thank-Yous:

**~Martini Addict: thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!**

**~Satans Little Princess: ooo...u were away? Hope u had fun on ur away-ness! Tehehe...glad you liked da new chps! Oh, and, thanks a ton for reviewing 'In The News...', you're my only 'The Phoenix Ring' reviewer who did, and it was nice seeing a signed review...i only got one other signed review besides yours, and, all reviews are good, but signed ones r da best....*nodz* well, thanks!**

**~~Kat Evans~: YAY! I'm glad you think it's great, personally, I think it sux...lol...but, I have very low self-esteem, so say most of my friends...lol...**

**~Crytal Lily: ooo...Lily called Tawny Tanya, cuz dat's her full middle name, and calling her Arabella is even more of an insult, and, no one calls her dat anywayz...i fink most people have forgotten she has a first name...lol...it's like dat with my little sister, Emi, her middle name is Emi, and everyone calls her Emi, but her first name is Arielle, and it was hilarious, cuz the other day someone asked me what Emi's middle name was, and I was like "umm...i don't think Emu has a middle name...", and then I realized her middle name was Emi....tehehe...oh, geez...i'm blabbing, aren't i? hehe...otayz...moving on...the birthday present! LOL! It's funny you shuld mention it...'bout a week ago I was in bed, and I was like, "Oh my god! The birthday present! I forgot about it!", and I freaked, but I have a backup plan, and Operation Reveal Birthday Present is coming into action...lol...well, thanks for the review!**

**~Nicola Padfoot: tehehe...too lazy to sign in? I member I used to be too lazy to sign in all da time...dat's why I got sooo excited when I saw dat ff.n had added a handy wittle 'remember me' feature! lolz...tehehe...i wuv Lily in my fic too...'cept I wuv James and Tawny and Sirius more...lolz...and I wuv Violet, but what am I telling you dat for? you don't even know Violet yet...*nodz* yesh, I said yet, cuz after I finish this fic (that'll be in less than a month, prolly) I'm writing a year one fic, from Violet's POV...*nodz* I've been planning already, and I'm excited now...hehe...anywayz...there I go blabbing again...yup, snapdragon and prongs rocks! I wish she'd post chapters more often, though...i'm dying waiting for the next one....lol...tehehe...uck...homework can *never* wait...it is the root of evil...*nodz* the world would be a more perfect place without homework...well, if I don't stop blabbing I'm gonna take up as much space as da fanfic takes up with just thank-yous...lol...thanx 4 da review!**

**~MaNiC PaNiC: Daynae! I wuv ur username! It's brilliful! lolz...i cracked up when I read your review? Famous? Moi? My fics suck horribly...lolz...da only reason ppl review is cuz they feel reallyyyyyyyy bad for me...*nodz* dat's my theory...see, your fic rocks, so ppl r so shocked after reading them, that they are speechless, and can't think of anything to say in a review...*nodz* and, plus, my fic is in one of the most popular catagories for HP fanfics (that being L/J and MWPP)...it's not original or anything, like yours, so people read it, cuz it's familiar...*nodz* anywayz, I'd wuv to beta for you when you finish!!! Even though my grammar is *not* down...LOL...I spelled Slytherin wrong, which a reviewer was kind enough to point out...*nodz* my grammer is perfectly horrible, thank you very much...tehehe...Go H/G! I used 2 b a MAJOR H/G shipper, though....*nodz* I couldn't go about a conversation without starting a debate on why H/G is da best shipperism...now im not as bit on it, but still...i wuv H/G...*nodz* Daynae! Your 3 years older than me, and you DO write better than me! lolz...you thought your review was long? Tehehe...take a look @ my thank-yous...tehehe...im such a blabber-mouth...i could've just simply said thank-you to each person, but nooo...that was just too simple...lolz...well, thanks for da review!**

**~coolgirl947: ooo...i spelled Slytherin wrong? Eek! Im such a moron! Sorry 'bout that! I'll fix it! I'm glad you liked the fic!**

**~Kali: ya...your right...i never thought about that....i guess the owls would probably take longer than I said they would...well, I'll fix that! Thanks for telling me!**

A/N: wow...that is a longggg thank-you thingymabobber...lol...oh, also, could you guyz do me a HUGE favor and read (and review) my new fanfic, In The News? You'll prolly like it, since it's another L/J...


	14. Explanations and Evil Fathers

A/N: well...this is a very...eventful...chapter...I'm still trying to get over having to write it...well, I got this chapter up pretty fast, didn't I? I think I might be finished with this fic by the end of this week...that's amazing to think about...

Disclaimer: the plot, and a few characters are mine...

Chapter Fourteen:

Explanations and Evil Fathers

            James was completely in a state of shock for the next few days. A part of him felt bad for sending the letter to his parents, but the stubborn part kept at it that they deserved it. But, did they really? James didn't know the whole story; that was for sure. On Tuesday, James received a reply from his parents.

_Dear James,_

_            We're sorry, we really are. We only wanted to protect you, son. We love you. You're coming home for a few days. We've already arranged it with Dumbledore. He says it's fine if you miss a few days of classes. The train will pick you up at seven tonight._

_                                    We love you,_

_                                                Mum and Dad_

            Then, James felt sorry. He felt a horrible pang of guilt. There were tear stains on the paper. These were the parents he had. They were the parents who had raised and loved him all his life. He loved them, and he had done this to them. What kind of a horrible person was he? Nevertheless, it had happened. 

            James sat in the train compartment in complete silence. When James got off the train, he saw his mother and father awaiting him. His mother was in tears, and his father trying to look happy. "Oh, my baby!" His mother hugged him.

            Once at home, His parents explained, "Your...your mother, your real mother was a witch named Jessica Cepeda, well, Jessica Riddle after she married Tom Riddle, who is now known as Voldemort. I knew her pretty well in her Hogwarts days, actually. But, back then, no one knew that innocent Tom Riddle would one day be a mass murderer named Lord Voldemort. She gave you to Professor Dumbledore. Voldemort killed her soon after, but Dumbledore wouldn't let him get you. He gave you to us, you see, and we changed your name to James, and swore we'd never let Voldemort know about you. But..." Mrs. Potter was sobbing hysterically now.

            "He knows now." Mr. Potter finished. "We just don't know what to do, son. We can take you out of Hogwarts...or..."

            "No! Taking me out of Hogwarts wouldn't help anything, dad. I'll be fine, really."

            "You don't know who you're dealing with, James." His mother sniffed.

            "Oh, please, mum, ask Dumbledore to look out for me, and I'll be extra careful, I promise!"

            His father eyed him skeptically, but his mother looked at his father, "Sam, Dumbledore is much more capable of protecting him than we are. They say Voldemort's even afraid of him."

            After a while of debating, his parents finally decided to let James stay in Hogwarts, under strict rules never to leave campus without a staff member. Of course, they didn't know that Voldemort had actually set a date to come after James. James had conveniently left that part of his story out, seeing as they'd never let him leave the house if they knew this. When James had returned to Hogwarts, he was much calmer. Compared to some of the things that had ran through James' mind when he first found out he was Voldemort's son (i.e. his mother cheating on his father with Voldemort, etc.), him being the son of an innocent woman who had no idea how evil Voldemort was didn't seem that horrible. The scary part was the fact that Voldemort wanted James to join him, but, as long as Dumbledore was around, James would be safe, right? Only destiny could tell, and the only person James knew who supposedly could tell the destiny, besides Grace, it would be extremely embarrassing asking his cousin if he would be killed by Voldemort, was Professor Trelawney. But, that was insane. First of all, Professor Trelawney had predicted at least one Grim for every single student in the class within the past few months, and would be glad to tell him he'd be murdered violently by the dark lord. 

            The days ahead were increasingly boring. James had been forbidden to go anywhere  outside of his common room alone. He was usually doing homework, in classes, or playing chess. One day, Sirius confronted him, "Jamesie, you've been forbidden to go anywhere, right?"

            "Right," James said

            "Well, I've been thinking," 

            Lily, who was sitting on an armchair, cut in, "Oh, jeez, why do I get the feeling that if Sirius Black has been thinking, nothing good is to come of the next few words?"

            Sirius ignored her, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I've been thinking, since when does James Potter follow rules? You're perfectly safe with Dumbledore around."

            James' face lit up, and Lily groaned, "James! Don't listen to him! You have to listen to Dumbledore and your parents! You'll get in trouble, or worse!"

            "Sirius is right. I'll be fine. I have weeks worth of pranks to catch up on!"

            Lily scowled and the two ran out of the common room.

            "It's a full moon tonight." Sirius said. The boys were all in the common room. "Everyone ready?"

            "Yup!" James grinned, he had missed the last full moon, but this time he'd make it up to Remus, and they'd have the time of their life.

            "James, I'm not so sure you should go out there," Remus said,

            "Yeah, w-what if you-know-who finds you?" Peter said, nervously (A/N: Peter isn't working for Voldie yet, in case anyone was wondering)

            "Then, goody for him." James said, grinning, "I can't spend his life in fear."

            "James, there's a difference between spending your life in fear, and being cautious. Sirius, you of all people should know that Voldemort's dangerous, and there's no playing games with him."

            "Sorry, Remmie, but I'd have to agree with my man, Jamsie on this one. I mean, he's perfectly safe! Voldie's afraid of Dumbledore! Plus, he'd never suspect to find us in the Shrieking Shack."

            Remus rolled his eyes, but didn't protest. 

            Grace had been acting oddly all day. She kept going off very dazed, and Lily even thought she caught a glimmer of a tear in Grace's eye during Charms. Something was wrong.

            "What's wrong, Grace?" Lily hissed during lunch.

            "What? Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking. Hey, Lil, TW?"

            "Yeah?" Lily and Tawny cried in unison.

            "Let's skip History of Magic, ok? I need to talk to you guys."

            "Fine, we'll get the boys to take notes for us." Tawny said, turning to Sirius and telling him to take notes.

            "Why do I have to? You're cutting in on my precious sleeping time!" Sirius grinned at her.

            Tawny put on her puppy dog eyes, "If you loved me, you'd do it."

            "Oh, fine, but you owe me one." Tawny grinned, and kissed him on the cheek. 

            While the rest of the Gryffindor 6th years were in History of Magic, Tawny, Grace, and Lily sat in the common room. "Lily?"

            "Yeah?" Lily said, looking at the nervous expression on Grace's face.

            "When I die, I want you to have Rascell." She said, "And the matching charm bracelet, but I want you to give that to Tawny."

            "Grace!" Lily giggled, "You're not going to die for another 70 or so years, and I'm sure your owl won't be alive then, but, ok..."

            "And, Tawny?"

            Tawny squealed, "This is fun! After you finish telling me what I get when you die, I'll tell you guys!"

            "Ok, but me afterwards!" Lily laughed

            "Tawny, I want you to have all my dresses, and make-up, and accessories, and my Ruby earings, and you'll both split my life's savings."

            "Goody!" Tawny giggled, "Ok, you get my Hogwarts graduation dress, Grace, and Lily, you get my wand, and you both get custody to my children, and-"

            "Children?" Lily giggled, "Does Sirius know yet?"

            "Oh, shut up," Tawny grinned, "And tell Sirius he can have my wedding ring, so he should make sure it's a good one." Tawny laughed

            "Ok, my turn!" Lily started, "Grace, you can have my stone white elephant. It's my good luck charm. TW, you can have my mirror, you know the one you love because it tells you what other people are thinking about you."

            Tawny laughed, and Grace struggled to laugh along. She didn't want Lily and Tawny to know she was serious about this whole thing.

            Grace knew what she had to do. It was 8 o'clock. They had to go now. "Lily, Tawny, want to sneak into Hogsmeade? I'm bored..." Grace said

            "Hogsmeade? It's a Tuesday night, and it's getting late!" Lily cried.

            "Oh, come on, Lil! Let's have some fun, for once!" Tawny cried, and dragged Lily out of the common room.

            They went through the secret passage and into Hogsmeade. There were howls from the Shrieking Shack. "What's that?" Tawny said nervously.

            "I dunno..." Grace bit her lip, "Wait...it's a full moon, right?"

            They all knew what the noises were. "Oh, James better not be up there, he'd be in huge trouble if he got caught!" Lily said

            Just then, there was a noise from behind her, and a pair of hands covered her mouth. She shrieked, but the hands just pulled her back. She turned around to see a Braedon Chestire. In his other hand was James. Lily shrieked again, but it was no use. Tawny and Grace were helpless to this man, and no one else was around. 

            The man dragged them down the road, and into a forest. Lily wasn't able to look back, but she knew Grace and Tawny would be following. Lily shuddered, "What are you doing this for?"

            "My master has ordered me. I live to follow his commands." Braedon said, in a voice that sounded almost personality-less.

            "Why?"

            He was silent, then he repeated, "I live to follow his commands."

            "Oh, Grace! What're we going to do?" Tawny was near tears.

            "Tawny! Grace!" There was a cry from behind them.

            "Sirius!" Tawny was crying now. She ran up to him and Peter, "Oh my god, Sirius. It's horrible. He has Lily and James!" She sobbed into Sirius' arms.

            "Ok, come on. Let's go."

            "Shouldn't we go get a Professor of something?"

            "No time. Come on." 

            Peter was looking baffled and scared, "M-maybe I should go get Professor Dumbledore..."

            "Ok, sure, Peter, go ahead, and hurry!" Tawny said

            "Ahhh...Miss Evans, and, James, my son..."

            "I'm not your son." James growled.

            "But, you are, boy. You have my blood. Together we can conquer all humanity."

            "What if I don't want to."

            Voldemort grabbed Lily, "Then, the girl dies." Lily kicked and shouted, but Voldemort's grasp was too tight.

            "Lily! No! You can't hurt her! I'll do anything..."

            "No, James! Don't! Don't listen to him!" Lily shouted, tears in her eyes.

            "First, girl, you are going to tell me something. Where is the ring?"

            "What ring?" Lily asked, although she had an idea of what he was talking about.

            "The Phoenix Ring," He spat, "Don't play clueless girl. Where is it?"

            "I don't know. I don't remember..." Lily said, and, in all honesty, she didn't. She had blocked all those memories for years, to the point until now, she had completely forgotten them.

            Voldemort looked into Lily's eyes, and saw that she didn't know. "Fine, then, you are useless, girl. Chestire, kill her. Unless, that is, Mr. Potter here has decided to change his mind."

            "Yes," James said automatically, "Yes, I will."

            "Swear to that."

            "I swear, now let Lily go!" His arms were crossed in front of him.

            "Oh, no, I don't think I will." Voldemort grinned evilly, "She knows too much. This is the end girl."

            From behind the bush Tawny was trembling madly. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion:

Voldemort picked up his wand...

He aimed at Lily...

Grace jumped up...

Voldemort began the death curse...

Grace pushed Lily to the side...

The curse hit Grace...

Silence...

Dead silence....

A/N: *sob* I just killed one of my favorite characters...I'm too evil...next chapter's gonna be very, very sad...make sure to have a tissue handy before reading it...I'm still in complete shock...I mean, I've known I was going to do this for months...but...*cries* I can't believe I actually had to do it...wow...I really liked Grace too...but, I had to...this was the only way I could symbolize how deeply Voldemort can cut a scar...And I'm not talking 'bout the scar on Harry's forehead...well, I hope that'll keep reviewers hanging by the edges of their seats waiting for chapter fifteen...btw, there's only one or two chapters left! Can you believe it? I'm actually almost finished! 

Thank-Yous:

~**Sierra Sitruc: YAY! Thanks for da review! And, yup, Voldie being his father *is* very scary...*nodz***

~**Aurora Riddle: lolz...it did suck, but oh well, anywayz, ya, I haven't read any fics where James is Voldie's son either, but my MB is flooded w/ theories 'bout Lily being Voldie's daughter, so I figured I'd go against the flow...lol...thanks for the review!**

~**Satans**** Little Princess: aww...sorry you didn't have fun...eek! da hospital? Icky...and I'm glad you liked In The News! *dances* well, thanks for the review! (I say 'thanks for the review' way too much...I need to think of something original...lol...)**

~**coolgirl947@aol.com: I'm glad you like my stories so much! And Grace clutched her head 'cause she had a...umm...a whatcha-call-it...like, when you see something from da future...and Grace was seeing something from her future @ da moment, and what she was seeing is what just happened in this chap (i.e. her being killed by Voldie)...btw, u were my 100th reviewer!!! YAY! Dontcha feel specialful? lolz..anywayz, thanks for the review!**

A/N: OMG! I have exactly 100 reviews! *dances*****


	15. Amazing Grace

A/N: OMG!!! This is the last chapter!!! *jumps up and down* can u believe it??? I can't!!! well, have your tissues ready, this is a REALLY sad chapter...

Disclaimer: I own the same things I've owned the whole time...and I don't own the song Amazing Grace, or the poem that Grace and Tawny and Lily and Violet escribed on the tree (I got it on firehotquotes.com), but I do own the terrible poem that Lily wrote for Grace...

Chapter Fifteen:

Amazing Grace

**            Tawny screamed, "Grace!" She jumped up. "No!" Sirius held her back. "Let me go!" She sobbed.**

            "No. Tawny, wait. Don't."

            Voldemort looked down at Grace, "Stupid girl." He spat, but disapparated seeing that there were people coming.

            Tawny ran down to where Grace's body lay. "Grace! Grace, get up! Get up!" She choked.

            Sirius had his arm around her. "Tawny, it's ok."

            "Of course it is," She sobbed, "Grace is fine. She's fine. Grace, get up!"

            "Tawny..." Sirius began

            Grace's lifeless body lied on the ground. It couldn't be true. This couldn't have happened. But, it had. Tears welled up in Lily's eyes. She was gone.

            "I'm not going." Tawny said, she had refused to leave her room for days. "I won't go. She's not dead."

            "Tawny, please, come." Sirius was worried about her. She hadn't eaten anything since Tuesday.

            "No. I won't. She's NOT dead!"

            "Tawny...she is. I'm sorry, but she is. We're all sad, but it'll help if you come to the funeral."

            "I won't go! I won't!" Tawny shoved herself onto her bed.

            Sirius sat down beside her. "Tawny, it's hard for all of us, I know...but..."

            "No! But nothing! She's dead! Nothing can fix it! Nothing will ever be right again!" She sobbed into Sirius' shoulder.

            "Tawny, it'll be alright."

            "No, it won't. It won't! Grace is gone forever!"

            "Tawny, won't you please come to the funeral?"

            "No!"

            Sirius looked at her sadly, "If you change your mind, it's outside, she's being buried by the lake."

            Sirius came down the steps. "Is she ok?" Lily asked

            "No. She refuses to come."

            Lily's eyes were red from crying. "Oh, I can't take this!"

            "We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Grace Maria Andrews, devoted daughter, friend, and student." The pastor began, Lily couldn't help think that that pastor didn't know Grace. He didn't know Grace like Lily did. He couldn't even begin to know Grace like Tawny did. "Grace Andrews was always a kind, sweet, friendly girl. She was always happy. She loved her friends, and family. She was killed saving her best friend. Now, it's time for some words from loved ones. First, Miss Lily Evans."

            Lily walked up. Pale, sad, and afraid. "I knew Grace since I was twelve. From the moment we met in Diagon Alley, we were best friends. Since then, Grace, Tawny, and I did everything together. We pulled pranks, we did homework, everything." Lily stopped to let out a little sob. "Grace was my best friend. I wasn't complete without Grace. She died...she died saving my life. I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like Grace. Someone I knew would always be there for me. And now, at least I know that wherever Grace is, she's happy, because Grace doesn't deserve any less than that." Everyone at the funeral was crying by now. "Everyone's saying that they've lost Grace, but I know that Tawny and I haven't lost Grace. A friendship as powerful as ours lasts forever. I believe I said before that Grace was my best friend, but I have a correction to make. Grace wasn't my best friend. Grace _is my best friend. She always will be."_

            "Thank you, Lily." The pastor wiped his eye, "Now, we were going to have a word from Miss Arabella Figg, but it seems she isn't-"

            "Wait! I'm here." Tawny ran over, her face chalk white and gaunt. She began, "The day I met Grace Andrews, I was three years old. Just a little girl. I was in Diagon Alley with my mother, buying clothes for...for my sister. For my sister, Victoria, who killed herself several years ago. I got lost and found myself by the ice cream parlor. Grace asked me what was wrong, and told her mother, who brought me back to my parents. Since then, Grace has always saved me, she's been the only thing between me and trouble so many times. I...I haven't always had the life I would've picked out myself, but Grace saved me. She saved me from suicide. She saved me from making the wrong decisions. She saved me from everything. Grace was the one who was really there for me. All my life. She was the good family I never had. She meant everything to me. If I had the chance to go back in time, and redo what happened, I would gladly have saved Lily instead. Grace deserved to live, I think. But, seeing as she didn't live, heaven must be an amazing place. That's what it must be, because that's what Grace deserves. Grace is an angel now, but she's always been an angel. Always. And I guess now I have to share my angel with the rest of the world. A part of me has left with Grace, I think. And I don't know how I can live without it. But, I think I'll be ok, if I know Grace is happy. A certain song comes to mind now. A song that everyone must be familiar with, and I think I'll sing it now;

"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,    

That saved a wretch like me....

I once was lost but now am found,

Was blind, but now, I see.

"T'was Grace that taught...

my heart to fear.

And Grace, my fears relieved.

How precious did that Grace appear...

the hour I first believed.

"Through many dangers, toils and snares...

we have already come.

T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far...

and Grace will lead us home.

"The Lord has promised good to me...

His word my hope secures.

He will my shield and portion be...

as long as life endures.

"When we've been here a thousand years...

bright shining as the sun.

We've no less days to sing God's praise...

then when we've first begun

"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,    

That saved a wretch like me....

I once was lost but now am found,

Was blind, but now, I see." 

            Tawny wiped her tears. By the end of the song, everyone had sung. "Grace did teach my heart to fear. Grace did relieve my fears. Grace did save me. It was Grace who made me see. And, no matter what, I'll never forget that." Tawny went to sit next to Sirius, who hugged her, and kissed the top of her head.

            Everyone in the room was sobbing hysterically by now. "Inspirational, child, inspirational." Said the pastor. After that, they buried Grace, saying a few prayers. Grace was buried next to Lily, Violet Tawny, and Grace's tree. Lily and Tawny looked, and that tree and smiled at the memories.

            _"Oh, what do we write on it?" Grace asked_

_            "Well, this is our tree from now on, so we have to sign our names." Tawny said, logically_

_            "Oh, I have an idea! I read this poem somewhere, it goes like this: Cross my heart and hope to die, Boys and Make-up, clothes and lies, Forever till the very end. Definition of: true best friends." Lily said, grinning._

_            "Oh, I like that!" Violet squealed._

_            "Ok! Let's carve it on!"_

_            Once they were finished, neatly carved into the tree was the following inscription:_

_Cross my heart and hope to die,_

_Boys and make-up,_

_Clothes and Lies,_

_Forever till the very end_

_Definition of: True best friends_

_                        ~Lily Evans, Violet Evans, Grace Andrews, and Tanya (Arabella, if you must) Figg _

            "We'll always have the memories, you know, Tawny." Lily said

            "Yes, but that isn't enough. We won't have Grace. Grace was like my sister. No, she was deeper than just my sister, my twin."

            Lily and Tawny both cried. Lily knelt by Grace's grave. "Hey, Gracie. I'm going to miss you, you know. I need to stay strong for Tawny, though. I need to help her get on with her life. I can't stand the idea of having to live without you, Gracie, it's just too hard." Lily choked on her tears. "I wrote you a poem. (A/N: you could spare me the embarrassment, and skip over my horrible poetry, if you want.) Want me to read it to you? Ok, well, here it goes,

I wish it was easier,

Saying goodbye

I wish it was easier,

Trying not to cry

I wish it was easier,

To get on with my life

I wish it was easier,

To stop the pain that feels like a knife

I wish it was easier,

Cause you were my best friend,

I wish it was easier,

Cause I thought you'd be there till the end

And I wish it was easier,

Now that you're gone,

I wish it was easier,

To understand that you've been withdrawn

            Lily sobbed, "Goodbye, Gracie. Goodbye." Lily walked back into the castle with Tawny.

            James looked down at his dead cousin's grave. It hurt badly. It hurt thinking how much he'd miss Grace. She was his cousin. The girl he'd found comfort in playing with since he was an infant. Now she was dead. He hated Voldemort. Lily and Tawny didn't deserve this pain. They didn't deserve this at all.

            Remus placed a rose on Grace's grave. This was his fault. All his fault. "Grace, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I could've saved you. I could've saved you. None of this would've happened if I weren't a werewolf. Or if I had convinced James not to go that night. I'm sorry, Grace. I need to tell you something now, though. Grace, I love you. I always loved you. I never had the courage to tell you. I was always afraid. I was always afraid that you didn't love me back. And now you're gone, and I wish I had told you before." Remus found tears in his eyes. "I'd give anything to bring you back to life, Grace. Anything. I love you. I always will."

            Two weeks later, Lily and Tawny found a scrap of paper in the drawer that was once Grace's.

_Dear Tawny and Lily,_

_            I know I'm going to die tonight. I had a premonition. If you're reading this, I'm probably already dead. There's nothing I can do to stop it. It's destiny. But, I'm not afraid anymore. This is what was destined to happen. This is what I was put on this earth to do. My job is done after tonight. I love you both, and I'll miss you terribly. I never knew what I would do when I grew up, like you two did. Don't forget what I told you that you could have when I die. I'm sorry I have to leave you. I love you so much. You're both the best of friends._

_                                                                        I'll never forget you,_

_                                                                                    Grace_

            Lily put her arm around Tawny's neck. "It's going to be alright." She said, "And, we'll kill Voldemort for this. We will."

A/N: *sob* I cried through this whole thing...ok...guess what? THIS IS THE END!!!! *jumps up and down* OMG! I can't believe it!!! *dances* it's overrrr!!!! YES!!! I've finished a fanfic!!! Sorry this was short, but OMG...it's OVER!!!! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!! Well, this is gonna be a series...so, now we're going to first year, then I'll do 2nd year, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 7th, and then after Hogwarts...*squeals* I'm so excited!!!! This is the 1st real fanfic I've ever finished!!! Ahhhhhh!!! OMG! Otayz...i'm not doing thank-yous, cuz there's gonna be a HUGE, huge, mega huge thank-you page next chapter...with all thank-yous combined...thanks to everyone who's ever reviewed, I couldn't do it without you guyz, and you'll get your moment of glory in the thank-you page!!! Ohhh...btw, sorry I never incorporated James' present in the story, it kinda...well slipped my mind, I guess...lol...well, the present is going 2 b given to Lily in the 7th year book...'cept it's gonna be given in the end up 6th year...*nodz* so, you'll be seeing it then! Anywayz, that's it...it's over...wow...i'll see you all reviewing the year 1 fic I'm gonna write, won't I? I sure hope so! I love my reviewers, and I wouldn't trade you guys in for the world! So, look out for the year 1 fic!


End file.
